Intouchable
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. "Je suis enchainé à ton coeur. Depuis la première seconde où on s'est rencontrés, jusqu'au dernier moment de ma vie." Harry est tombé sous le charme de Draco dès la première fois où il l'a aperçu. Malheureusement, celui-ci est un bloc de glace. Mais Harry sait qu'il a un coeur aussi fondant que du chocolat. TW viol, pensées suicidaires
1. Enjoy the silence

Salut !

Les persos m'appartiennent pas blablabla, y aura une relation entre deux hommes, les homophobes blablabla,

Sans virer dans le gore ou l'atroce, je vous préviens que ça sera pas toujours joyeux et que l'histoire sera beaucoup centrée sur la psychologie des personnages (Pour celles (ou ceux?) qui aiment les histoires compliquées, ça va être TRÈS compliquée entre eux haha) J'ai donné des titres de mes chansons à mes chapitres, celle-là, c'est de Depeche Mode (mais je préfère quand c'est Denmark + Winter qui chante) !

TW : allusion de viol, viol, allusions à des idées de suicide

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Enjoy the silence**

* * *

« T'as pas un stylo ? »

Harry esquisse un petit sourire timide pour son voisin, espérant qu'il le prenne en pitié. Ses cheveux roux masquent son visage tandis qu'il se penche vers sa trousse. Un stylo noir, ça fera l'affaire. Harry le remercie et lui souffle « bonne chance », avant de se replonger dans sa copie. Du moins, il essaie son esprit vagabonde et s'éparpille dans la salle remplie d'étudiants. Il y en a qui sont droits comme des i devant leur copie, certains sont prêts à partir, le sac déjà sur les épaules et le pied qui bat la mesure et les autres, les étudiants studieux, penchés sur leur copie et qui grattent la feuille furieusement.

 _J'aurais peut-être dû réviser... Mais de toute façon, cette année est foutue. A quoi bon, perdre du temps à ça ? Pourquoi je suis venu au partiel d'abord ?_

Harry lâche un grand soupir en passant ma main dans mes cheveux noirs et en pétard. _Pourquoi perdre du temps à se coiffer ? S'il faut ça me donne un côté sexy, avec mes cernes, les gens doivent penser que j'ai fais l'amour toute la nuit... Ou que je suis un gros fêtard. Et pourtant, tout ce que je fais, c'est réfléchir au sens de l'univers à ma fenêtre en mode associable. Oh mais attends... Tu es associable, Harry._

L'intéressé grimace suite à son monologue intérieur. Revenant à sa copie, il se tâte à raconter sa vie sur la feuille désespérément blanche, ou de faire part de ses considérations philosophiques qu'il tient en compagnie de lui-même mais il n'est pas certain que les examinateurs apprécient ou même prennent la peine de lire ses délires en entier. Nouveau soupir. En voyant quelques têtes se tourner vers lui, il note mentalement d'être plus discret.

Le jeune homme inscrit son nom, son prénom, son numéro étudiant sur l'entête… et repose son stylo. _Seulement 5 minutes viennent de s'écouler, et dire qu'il faut que je reste au minimum une heure dans la salle._

L'amphithéâtre est plein à craquer, Harry ricane en remarquant certains visages catastrophés, l'air de découvrir le programme. _Enfin, je me moque mais j'ai dû avoir plus ou moins la même tête._ Dix minutes. Il pousse un soupir aussi silencieux que possible. Merlin, que le temps va être long.

Finalement, il somnole sur sa copie le surveillant qui annonce que deux heures se sont écoulées le sort de sa léthargie. Son voisin range ses affaires, sa copie est à remplie de pattes de mouches. Harry range les siennes lentement, encore sous l'effet de son semblant de sieste. Il signe la feuille de présence et se sent presque gêné en sentant le regard inquisiteur du professeur surveillant au nez pointu et aux cheveux gras sur lui.

L'air frais lui fait du bien, loin de la tension, presque insupportable, de l'amphithéâtre et des étudiants stressés. Le jeune homme allume une cigarette et s'apprête à se mettre en route, quand quelqu'un le hèle. Son voisin d'examen arrive vers lui, il sautille au lieu de marcher comme une personne normale, ses cheveux roux attrapent les rayons du soleil, et ses tâches de rousseurs lui donnent un air enfantin. Il émane la joie de vivre et la gentillesse. _Je dois sembler tellement dépressif à côté._

« Ça s'est bien passé ? demande t-il quand il arrive à sa hauteur. »

Harry suppose qu'il lui parle du partiel et pas de sa journée, vu qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il esquisse à nouveau un sourire timide. _J'avais presque oublié l'effet que ça faisait de parler à quelqu'un._

« Eh bien... je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas ma première année. E-et toi ? »

\- Ca va le faire ! J'avais révisé à fond et le sujet m'a semblé facile. »

Harry n'a aucune idée de ce dont le garçon parle, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment regardé le sujet. Il hoche la tête par automatisme.

« Ça… ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? » Devant l'air surpris d'Harry, l'autre jeune homme rajoute : « Enfin, je sais qu'on se connaît pas mais on peut faire connaissance, enfin si tu veux. Je m'appelle Ron.

\- Harry. Harry Potter.

\- Weasley pour moi. Génial. Tu viens ? »

x x x

Ils se séparent devant le métro deux heures plus tard. Et quand Ron s'éloigne, Harry reste planté un long moment à fixer le point où le roux a disparu, encore sonné de sa récente amitié... avant de rentrer dans le métro.

Le soleil l'éblouit quand il émerge de sous terre, et _**lui**_ l'éblouit aussi ; en fait, c'est la première personne qu'il remarque en sortant du métro. Sans doute à cause de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. _Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette couleur de cheveux sur un homme._ Ils accrochent son regard et ses cheveux captent le soleil, comme ceux de Ron mais en mieux. Dans une autre monde, où il aurait été courageux, Harry serait allé lui parler, lui demander du feu ou juste lui dire que sa couleur de cheveux est inhabituelle, tout comme ses yeux bleu-gris. _Merde, ce mec est un concentré de sexytitude extraterrestre._

Même s'il n'est pas téméraire, Harry se débrouille pour se placer en face de lui dans le bus. Le blond aborde une moue dégoûtée quand son regard se pose sur le flux de voyageurs au dehors, et ceux qui rentrent dans le bus. Il semble excédé, ses bras sont croisés et son visage fermé. Forcément à force de l'observer et au vu de sa discrétion phénoménale, Harry se fait remarquer les yeux bleu-gris le jaugent et l'autre détourne le regard en premier. Puis le brun relève doucement les yeux, Celui-qui-a-les-yeux-de-la-mort-qui-tue ne le regarde plus.

Ses habits sont noirs, même son sac à dos et ses écouteurs sont noirs, son visage semble décoloré, sans couleur tant il est pâle, mis à par ses sourcils quelques peu plus foncés que ses cheveux _s_ es traits sont féminins et délicats, il a des mains de fille. _Il s'est pris pour un croque-mitaine ou quoi ? Dommage que sa moue hautaine gâche son visage._ Leurs regards se rencontrent à nouveau, le cœur de Harry rate un battement. Il aimerait lire en lui mais l'autre n'exprime aucune émotion, juste un air supérieur et froid.

L'inconnu du bus descend quelques arrêts avant Harry, qui, avec un pincement au cœur, le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. _Ridicule. Je suis ridicule._

x x x

4 : 39 indique son réveil. **(1)**

 _Il faudrait que je pense à aller me coucher mais tout est si paisible à cette heure-ci, loin du monde, loin du bruit._ Le ciel est d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le violet, sans nuage, cela lui rappelle _**ses**_ yeux à cause de la couleur singulière la lune éclaire doucement le jardin, les maisons voisines ainsi que la petite route peu fréquentée à cette heure avancée.

La fumée d'une cigarette s'étire dans les airs, montant vers le ciel, et Harry renverse la tête en arrière comme si je voulais profiter du soleil, en réalité il se remplit juste du calme. Même si ses paupières sont lourdes, il retarde le moment d'aller se coucher encore et encore. Il voudrait rester éveillé toute la nuit et observer le paysage changer au fil des heures, les variations de températures et de lumière. Juste être tranquille.

Harry balance doucement ses pieds dans le vide est esquisse un léger sourire en pensant à ses tuteurs qui seraient plus que mécontents en le voyant ainsi, en train de fumer à sa fenêtre alors qu'ils le lui avaient interdit. _Bande de vieux pruneaux._ Bientôt, l'aube va se lever, vers 5 : 30 environ. Puis les lèvres d'Harry s'ourlent d'un sourire nostalgique quand il repense au jeune homme du bus, si magnétique. _C'est ridicule, je ne le reverrais jamais._

* * *

(1) 4h39, à l'envers ça fait 9 3/4 bien vu, Watson !


	2. Fly me to the moon

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **Fly me to the moon**_

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Son appartement est à seulement dix minutes du métro, Ron lui a pourtant tout indiqué comme il faut pourtant Harry a trouvé le moyen de se perdre. Il faut dire que le GPS sur son téléphone qui ne lui montre jamais le bon chemin et le fait qu'il pleuve des cordes n'aident pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure interminable, trempé mais exultant d'avoir trouvé le chemin seul, Harry finit par sonner à la résidence de son ami. Il se passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les dressant sur sa tête, en attendant qu'on lui ouvre ; cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu chez un ami. En fait, cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'est pas sorti de chez lui pour se rendre à un autre endroit que la fac. _Putain, je suis vraiment un geek associable sans ami._ Le roux a un sourire moqueur, en ouvrant la porte, quand il voit Harry dégoulinant d'eau.

« Alors on s'est perdu ? » Ron le laisse passer et continue plus gentiment : « J'aurais pu venir te chercher, tu sais.

\- Je viens déjà passer le week-end chez toi, je vais pas non plus te demander de faire le taxi. Et puis je suis fier d'avoir trouvé la route seul... même si je vais finir avec une pneumonie, foutue averse d'été. Ta salle de bain ? »

Ron lui indique vaguement un porte dans le fond de son appartement. Harry attrape une serviette au hasard et se sèche les cheveux. L'autre jeune homme le rejoint et s'appuie contre la porte ouverte.

« J'ai un ami qui va passer dans la soirée, il doit récupérer un truc. Ça te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Harry secoue la tête, lui assurant que non. Et vérité, même si ça le dérangeait, il aurait quand même nié. Après tout, Ron l'invite, il se doit d'être une invité poli et modèle.

« Franchement, il était pas compliqué à trouver mon appart, t'y vois pas clair pour t'être perdu ou quoi ?

\- C'est quoi sur mon nez ? » grince Harry, plissant du nez pour montrer ses lunettes.

Ron s'esclaffe et Harry râle pour la forme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se demande encore pourquoi le rouquin l'a invité. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux semaines, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des amis intimes. _Je crois surtout qu'il voit que j'ai besoin de sortir de chez moi et de voir du monde pour sortir de mon isolement social. En deux semaines, le gars m'a cerné alors que je suis resté un illustre inconnu pour les gens que j'ai côtoyais en cours pendant sept mois. Putain, je crois qu'il est devin._

Le silence s'installe tandis que Harry essaie tant bien que mal de se recoiffer, ses cheveux rebiquent dans tous les sens, ils sont indomptables. Et le jeune homme brun fixe le miroir d'un air désespéré à travers ses mèches et supplie son reflet de lui souffler un sujet de conversation. Le silence l'effraie quand il est entouré, il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire absolument ! Difficilement, il déglutit - son estomac est serré - il se maudit intérieurement d'être un inadapté social.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? » demande Ron, en souriant.

Harry remercie le Saint Merlin de cette intervention salvatrice. Il lance une énième malédiction à son reflet puis se tourne vers son ami. S'engage alors un duel intérieur : doit-il imposer ses choix ou laisser son ami choisir à sa place ? _Comment font les gens normaux pour être à l'aise en société ?_ Harry finit par hausser les épaules, espérant par là que son ami comprenne ses envies de pizza. _Je suis ridicule._ Et comme si Ron lisait dans les pensées :

« Ça te dit pizza ?

\- Oui carrément ! »

Le sourire moqueur fait à nouveau surface mais il est presque tendre, il n'y a que lui pour réussir à faire ce genre de sourire. Toujours dans la salle de bain – à se laver les mains, à présent – Harry l'entend prendre commande depuis le salon. _Dire que pour moi, passer un coup de fil se résume presque à mur infranchissable. Introverti, ta mère._ Le découragement submerge le jeune homme, trop de pensées tournent dans sa tête. Au moins, le soir, quand il est épuisé en train de fumer à sa fenêtre, la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser, c'est la couleur du ciel et au bruissement des feuilles des arbres. Il avait pris l'habitude de se lever de plus en plus tard, de faire des sieste en pleines journées pour se couper du monde extérieur et ne vivre que la nuit. Malheureusement, ce mode de vie était compromis par ses tuteurs, qui voulaient d'un adolescent _normal,_ qui se lève à des horaires _normales,_ avec une vie _normale_ et des amis _normaux._ Harry a l'impression d'être un extraterrestre dans cette famille si _normale_ et si bien en surface, lui qui ne fait rien comme eux et qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de la norme édictée par sa famille.

 _Comment vivent les gens normaux, comment font-ils pour l'être ?_

Harry revient dans le salon, feignant la nonchalance, mais Ron est déjà parti. Malgré lui, il se sent soulagé. Il jette un regard circulaire autour de lui, l'appartement est à l'image de Ron : coloré, pétillant de vie, dans un joyeux bordel mais tout semble harmonieux. C'est vraiment étrange. Il a accroché des posters, des bouts d'images, parfois des articles, des écharpes, des attrapes-rêves ainsi que des chapeaux et des vinyles aux murs. _C'est fascinant._

La cuisine, quant à elle, est plus propre. Petite, fonctionnelle, un frigo rempli de magnets pour enfants. Une cuisine quoi. Il n'ose pas s'aventurer dans la chambre de son ami, le roux lui montrerait en temps et en heures. Harry pense à sa chambre toujours en bordel car il ne trouve jamais le temps pour faire le ménage, aux murs blancs et nus, aux trois araignées à son plafond lui tiennent compagnie et puis, la pièce empeste le tabac froid et le ronronnement en continu de l'ordinateur portable remplit toujours la pièce. _Je suis un sale geek... Littéralement !_ Harry s'autorise un ricanement et s'affale dans le canapé ; en attendant le retour de Ron, il se roule une cigarette pour occuper ses mains et cherche des yeux un cendriers.

L'estomac de Harry crie famine quand son ami revient, il pleure presque de joie en voyant les 4

pizzas qu'il a ramené.

« Mec, je te bénis ! » s'écrie spontanément Harry, les yeux qui brillent. Et Ron lui fait un sourire tendre, dépourvu de toute moquerie en voyant son ami s'ouvrir un peu à lui.

x x x

C'est à presque quatre heures du matin que l'ami de Ron apparaît, la sonnerie les sort brutalement de leur torpeur devant la télé. Harry a perdu le fil du film et Ron est sur son téléphone à texter avec sa petite amie, Hermione – il lui a dit qu'il la lui présenterait un de ces jours.

« C'est mon ami, » explique Ron, mais c'est évident pour les deux garçons.

Ron se lève du canapé, grommelle quelque chose du genre « il aurait quand même pu passer plus tôt ». Harry dodeline de la tête, et réajuste la couverture sur lui, s'affalant encore plus dans le canapé. Il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, le sommeil le happe peu à peu ; il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de trouver un lit et de dormir vingt heures d'affilées. Le jeune homme se frotte le yeux, tout en essayant de s'asseoir. _Si je ferme les yeux, je m'endors direct. Et dire que je vais devoir resté éveillé encore un moment..._ Lentement, il s'extirpe du canapé et titube vers la salle de bain. Dans l'entrée, il entend la voix de Ron et celle de l'autre garçon, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Harry se met la tête sous le jet d'eau froide. La température le surprend et il oublie de respirer quelques secondes, mais ça a au moins le mérite de le réveiller. Il a un sourire narquois en se dévisageant dans le miroir. Est-il possible de prendre cinq ans en quelques heures ? Parce que Harry l'a fait. Son visage cerné lui rappelle cruellement celui de son tuteur, Vernon, un sale con et ses petits yeux bouffis par la fatigue sont comme ceux de son cousin, Dudley, un sale con aussi. Harry étouffe un bâillement et tente de se recoiffer, ses cheveux sont aplatis d'un côté de sa tête tandis que le reste est dressé. Sournoisement, la fatigue l'envahit de nouveau et il se retrouve aussi fatigué qu'il y a deux minutes. Il ne tiendra jamais la nuit, même cligner des yeux est un effort.

Les voix se font plus distinctes, ils sont entrés dans le salon, suppose Harry et il se dit qu'il faut laisser sa timidité dans la baignoire et aller dire bonsoir – ou bonjour, il est quatre heures et quart du matin – à l'inconnu. Le jeune homme s'appuie quelques instants contre le chambranle de la porte, puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie et dans son courage inexistant. Harry déteste les inconnus, en fait les gens l'effraie, ils sont si... imprévisibles ou au contraire, ils laissent filtrer trop d'émotions et Harry a l'impression d'être un éponge à ressentir les sentiments des autres. Foutue empathie. Puis, se force à sortir de la salle d'eau si rassurante.

« Ah ! T'es là ! » s'exclame Ron quand il voit son ami. « Harry, je te présente Draco. Draco, Harry. »

Et les yeux de Harry n'arrivent pas à se détacher de ceux de l'autre garçon en face de lui, si étrange, si bleu-gris.

 _Oh, Merlin. C'est **lui**._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu


	3. Where is my mind ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **Where is my mind ?**_

* * *

 _Oh Merlin, c'est **lui.** _

Le sol vacille sous les pieds de Harry et il doit se retenir à la statue à côté de lui. Celle-ci, n'ayant rien demandé, tremble un peu avec lui avant que le jeune homme ne se stabilise. Il a oublié comment respirer, seul le regard du garçon blond en face de lui importe. _C'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui, putain._

« Harry, ça va ? » s'inquiète Ron.

Ledit jeune homme se tourne lentement vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés, et esquisse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. L'air a quitté ses poumons, son regard veut juste se scotcher à l'apollon à côté de lui, mais il faut paraître normal. Surtout paraître normal.

« Génial. J'ai juste eu un petit malaise à cause de la fatigue, r-rien de grave. Euh, enchanté... Draco. »

Son prénom roule sur sa langue, le prononcer lui fait un effet bizarre, Harry rougit. L'autre jeune homme a un sourire moqueur, qui fait totalement fondre le brun et le sol semble à nouveau instable sous ses pieds. Le blond exerce une aura hypnotique sur Harry, Draco semble être fait de glace, il dégage une beauté froide et le garçon timide pense avec dépit qu'il est sous le charme.

« Tu veux boire un coup, Draco ? demande Ron, brisant le silence pesant.

\- Ouais. Tu m'offres quoi ?

\- Boh, les trucs habituels. J'ai de la bière, du coca... Ah, j'ai du punch coco, c'est guadeloupéen et vachement sympa !

\- Va pour ça.

\- Harry ?

\- Hein, euh, bière s'il te plaît. » s'affole t-il toujours en fixant la statue de glace en face de lui.

Tous se dirigent vers le canapé, la couverture pend par terre et des restes de pizza froides sont encore dans les cartons sur la table basse. Le blond prend place. Il est encore tout en noir, même ses chaussures, il n'y a que la montre hors de prix au bracelet bleu marine qui n'est pas « sombre ».

« Désolé, on avait trop la flemme de débarrasser tout à l'heure. » rit le roux en enlevant les boîtes vides. « Je vous amène à boire, » rajoute t-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Harry lance un regard désespéré à son ami, qui lui sourit vicieusement, il a peur d'être seul avec Draco, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre les deux jeunes hommes et Harry se tortille sur le canapé, le cœur battant la chamade. Tous les sujets de conversation semblent futiles et il se demande bien de quoi il pourrait parler avec un parfait – _oh oui_ – inconnu.

« Arrête de bouger comme ça, le canapé grince. » dit sèchement l'objet de ses pensées.

\- Oh ! D-désolé. » se fige Harry, droit comme un i à présent.

\- On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? demande Draco plus doucement.

Harry arrête de fixer ses doigts emmêlés et se tourne doucement vers l'autre jeune homme, qui le regarde attentivement tout ce qu'il voudrait, c'est toucher ses cheveux et son visage, effleurer ses lèvres pâles pour voir s'il est vraiment fait de glace. _Il est tellement beau._

« J'en sais rien, sans doute... » souffle Harry, une drôle de boule dans l'estomac.

Sans aucun doute que oui, plutôt ! Comment avouer qu'il lui est arrivé de penser à lui durant ces deux dernières semaines, se languissant de ne jamais le revoir.

« Tu me dis quelque chose, je suis sûre que l'on s'est vu quelque part. »

Harry exulte, le beau blond se rappelle de lui ! Il se force à ne pas sourire niaisement, à rester maître ses pensées pour qu'elles ne virent pas fleur bleues et surtout à contrôler ses mains pour ne pas aller tripoter l'autre en face de lui qui n'a rien demandé.

Ron revient de la cuisine avec un sourire triomphant, Harry se demande si c'est seulement parce qu'il a ramené à boire ou parce qu'il a discuté avec le blond.

« Bon, tu racontes quoi de beau ? s'enquiert le roux, en s'affalant sur le canapé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Draco se recule imperceptiblement et Ron lui offre un regard blessé, auquel le blond répond par un haussement d'épaules. L'échange est incompréhensible pour Harry.

Alors Draco parle de ses études d'art, de ses partiels qu'il a passé avec succès et qu'il est sûr d'avoir sa première année. De sa mère qui est partie en cure dans le centre de la France pour des raisons de santé, de son père toujours plongé dans le travail, des répétitions du groupe de musique et qu'il faut sans cesse motiver les autres membres – il offre alors un regard lourd de sens à Ron, qui répond par un sourire gêné. Harry ne parle pas, il boit les paroles de son homologue, et essaie de tout noter il veut tout connaître sur ce mystérieux jeune homme.

« Et les amours ? »

L'ambiance bonne enfant de la pièce devient soudain froide. Interloqué, Harry examine les deux jeunes hommes à côté de lui pour saisir ce qu'il se passe. Les mains de Draco se sont crispées sur ses genoux et Ron semble moins rigolard. _Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Le regard de Harry passe alternativement de Ron à Draco puis de Draco à Ron et ses méninges fonctionnent à plein régime. Il aimerait juste comprendre pourquoi le salon semble si polaire à cet instant, alors qu'il y a deux minutes, ils – enfin le blond et le roux – rigolaient ensemble. Le brun cherche un truc à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce silence glacé lui pèse et il sent déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire de tchac-tchac la girafe ? En fait, c'est un hélicoptère et y a une girafe qui passe dans les airs... non ! le contraire : c'est une girafe et y a un hélicoptère qui vole et tchac-tchac la girafe ! débite Harry à toute vitesse, les roues rouges.

Il serre sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains de toute ses forces, en guettant une réactions des deux autres garçons. Ron le regarde comme s'il était fou avant d'exploser de rire, Draco reste imperturbable.

« Un hélicoptère qui vole ? Bravo, Potter. » ironise le blond, un sourcil levé.

Même si la moquerie est évidente, Harry est soulagé : il a réussi à briser le silence et puis, Draco lui a adressé la parole une nouvelle fois.

Celui-ci reste jusqu'à l'aube il s'en va quand les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent et Harry pense à un vampire en voyant le blond, **(1)** , habillé tout en noir, mettre un chapeau de couleur sombre sur ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. _Il est terriblement classe... Et sexy aussi. Merlin, c'est humain d'être aussi beau ?_

« Merci pour le verre. Au revoir, Ron au revoir, Potter. » salut poliment le blond.

Les joues dudit Potter s'enflamme quand son regard croise celui de Draco.

« Au... Au revoir, Draco. » murmure t-il, la gorge sèche.

Ils ne se font pas la bise ni une poignée de main, juste un salut de la tête. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry laisse échapper un grand soupir et revient dans le canapé (à la place du blond, bizarrement).

« Merlin ! c'est quoi ce mec, Ron ? »

Le roux glousse en prenant une autre bière au frigo, Harry se dit qu'il en est seulement à la moitié de sa première.

« Il est... impressionnant. » dit pensivement le brun, le menton posé sur le goulot de la bouteille en verre. « Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il par mon nom de famille, au fait ?

\- Il fait toujours ça avec les personnes qu'il connaît pas, t'inquiètes.

\- Oh. Et... A propos de... Tu sais quand tu lui as demandé pour ses amours, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le regard de Ron dérive sur le bazar dans la pièce, il semble plongé dans des souvenirs et ils sont sans doute sombres, au vu de son visage fermé. Brusquement, il se déride et sourit à Harry.

« Il te le dira s'il veut ! Il te plaît, hein ?

\- Pas du tout ! rougit Harry.

\- Menteur !Ça me pose pas de problèmes, tu sais, moi je m'en fous. »

Quand Harry rejoint la chambre d'ami, le sommeil l'a quitté. Il n'y a que le regard métallique qui occupe son esprit.

* * *

(1) Petite référence à la chanson des Casseurs Flowters, "Je disparais dès les premiers rayons de soleil, je suis Dracula"


	4. Sweet Dreams

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **Sweet dreams**_

* * *

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui réveillent Harry. Encore dans les vapes, il papillonne des yeux avant de replonger sous les couvertures. Des brides de son rêve lui reviennent doucement, il sourit, il a rêvé de Draco. Et puis, c'est une belle journée, ce ne sont pas les cris de ce con de Vernon qui l'ont réveillé mais le soleil. Ouais, ça sera une belle journée.

Le jeune homme s'étire lascivement sous les draps et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Il souhaiterait se rendormir malheureusement son esprit est trop éveillé pour le laisser dormir à nouveau. Harry sort à moitié la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. 16 heures 39.

Il lui faut encore un quart d'heure pour pouvoir sortir de son lit, il se sent courbaturé de partout et il chancelle jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il se débarbouille sommairement. A la cuisine, il trouve un mot de Ron lui disant de faire comme chez lui, puis de le retrouver à 22 heures à la Prairie des Embrumes. Harry songe un instant à se rendormir sur la table de la cuisine ou sur le canapé mais une douche est plus attrayante ; certains ont besoin d'un café, pour Harry c'est une douche. Il jette un coup d'œil au calendrier, 21 juin, fête de la musique. _Hmm, c'est peut-être pour ça que Ron veut que je le retrouve !_

Tout en faisant couler de l'eau pour son bain, il essaie de se remémorer son rêve. Il y avait Draco dedans, ça, c'était sûr ; le reste apparaissait plus flou. Il se souvenait de ses yeux aciers, de sa peau pâle qu'il voulait toucher, de sa froideur mais pas de ce qu'ils faisaient, où ils se trouvaient, s'ils se parlaient.

Harry se déshabille totalement, sans jeter un coup d'œil au miroir, il préfère évite de voir son visage cerné, témoignant cruellement du manque de sommeil, même s'il a dormi plus de dix heures. L'eau chaude lui fait du bien, détend ses muscles ; cependant, un craquement vers l'entrée le fait se redresser brutalement l'eau fait des vagues, déborde un peu. Le jeune homme remet ses lunettes précipitamment ; il s'attend presque à voir un fantôme ou ce con de Vernon débarquer pour lui dire de se dépêcher ou une remarque désobligeante. Mais rien ne se passe... Alors, il abandonne à nouveau ses lunettes sur le rebord et s'immerge totalement. L'eau le recouvre et une bulle d'oxygène s'échappe de ses lèvres. Si le manque d'air ne se faisait pas sentir, il aimerait rester ici, sous l'eau, pendant ses heures. Son corps n'a plus de poids, il n'entend plus rien, il n'y a plus personne, juste le noir et l'eau. Harry remonte à la surface pour happer de l'air avant de se replonger dans l'eau. Ses pensées reviennent bien assez vite à son rêve, mais il lui échappe sans cesse. _Maudit sois-tu Draco Malfoy. On s'est seulement vu deux fois et je suis déjà obsédé._

x x x

Harry se dit qu'il n'aime pas la foule, tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin. La Prairie des Embrumes est bondée, fête de la musique oblige. _On se croirait dans un festival de musique... Enfin je suppose, c'est l'impression que ça rend dans les vidéos._ Certains sont déjà bien éméchés, pourtant la soirée n'a pas encore véritablement commencée, d'autres se promènent avec leurs bouteilles et leurs packs de bières. Sa montre lui indique 22 heures et des minutes, Harry grimace, il est en retard et il déteste ça. Il se demande si Ron va lui en vouloir de ne pas être à l'heure. D'ailleurs il cherche désespérément son ami, une tignasse rousse, dans la foule et il voit toutes les couleurs de cheveux possibles sauf du roux ! Son portable est coincé dans la poche arrière de son jean, il n'ose pas le sortir de peur qu'on lui pique ou que quelqu'un ne renverse son gobelet dessus. _Paranoïaque ? Pas du tout._ Son cellulaire vibre alors, et Harry soupire et désespère de ne jamais retrouver le rouquin, quand une main s'abat sur son épaule. C'est Ron lui sourit et Harry se sent mieux ; il a l'air heureux de le voir et n'a pas l'air fâché que Harry soit en retard. Le rouquin désigne la jeune fille qu'il enlace étroitement, la présentant comme Hermione, et Harry lui dit qu'il est enchantée de la rencontrer tout en se disant qu'il extrapole un peu ses sentiments.

Quelques tâches de rousseurs sur son nez attirent l'attention de Harry, ces choses-là l'ont toujours fasciné, il rêverait d'en avoir. Le jeune homme brun lui fait un sourire crispé, il se demande encore ce qu'il fait ici en avisant la populace autour de lui, lui qui n'aime pas la foule. Il ne rêve que de retrouver son lit et son ordi (et son nouveau paquet de M&N's), plutôt que d'être ici, il y a trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop d'informations visuelles et auditives qui l'agressent.

La Prairie se vide peu à peu des familles pour laisser place aux étudiants et fêtards, ainsi que d'autres spécimens bizarres. _Je crois que ma dernière vraie sortie remonte aussi à deux ans, comme ma dernière cuite..._ Finalement peut-être que c'est une bonne idée d'être là, Ron veut le sortir de son isolement social et lui faire découvrir de nouvelles personnes. Alors Harry se tourne vers son ami-sauveur, et lui fait un sourire ; il ne se sent pas capable de le remercier verbalement d'être son ami, de le sortir, de le supporter, les mots seraient inutiles ; à sa grande surprise, Ron lui sourit un retour, semblant avoir compris ses pensées.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais à trente, je joue... Et il est déjà vingt, je vous laisse ! » rajoute Ron en consultant sa montre.

Et le rouquin dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amie puis disparaît, se fait engloutir par la foule, bientôt ses cheveux ne sont plus visibles et Harry se sent presque seul au monde sans la seule personne qu'il connaît. Hermione, plus réactive, lui attrape le bras, et, ensembles, ils fendent la foule pour être au plus près de la scène.

« Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » lui dit-elle quand ils se sont arrêtés. Ils ont trouvé une bonne place, à quelques mètres de devant la scène. Harry se demande quel instrument peut jouer son amie, il l'imagine bien à la guitare quand il se rend compte que Hermione lui a parlé.

« Ah... ? »

Hermione lui fait un sourire indulgent, il a la désagréable impression qu'elle lit dans ses pensées, quel trouble intérieur l'agite et qu'elle voit à quel point il est mal à l'aise en ce moment.

« Tu savais que Ron est le chanteur, et il joue de la guitare aussi, » explique la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, quelques mèches sortent de son chignon, on dirait qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Harry se demande qu'elle est l'intérêt de cette coiffure. « Il y a son ami, Draco, à la batterie. Puis... »

A l'évocation _du_ nom, Harry relève brusquement la tête et son cœur se met à battre plus vite.

« V-vraiment ?!

\- Que Ron chante ? Oui, il... »

Grand bien lui fasse, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéresse. De toute façon, Harry ne l'écoute plus : les lumières ont baissé et la foule semble plus calme, le groupe vient d'entrer sur scène. La scène est géante, éclairée par des spots verts et bleus ; un écran géant montre la scène pour ceux qui sont trop éloignés. Le jeune homme brun se hisse sur la pointes des pieds, se mordant les lèvres et _le_ cherche du regard. Son cœur rate maintenant un battement et il frissonne intérieurement en voyant le garçon aux cheveux blonds et habillé tout de noir.

Un sentiment inconnu coule dans ses veines et l'électrise, un sourire niais apparaît sur son visage et Hermione lui lance un sourire discret, qu'il ne voit pas tout obnubilé par Draco. Le regard de ce dernier glisse sur les personnes présentes et vient accrocher celui de Harry, qui suffoque.

Le brun est ballotté par la foule mais il ne quitte pas des yeux le blond qui s'installe derrière sa batterie. Ensorcelé, il fend la foule, tentant de s'approcher plus de la scène et délaissant complètement Hermione. Il reconnaît les premiers accords de guitares au moment où la copine de Ron lui attrape la main.

« Ça serait mieux qu'on se perde pas. » chuchote t-elle à son oreille et Harry acquiesce distraitement ; Ron a attrapé plus fermement sa guitare et s'approche du micro :

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

 _Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused..._

Harry ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par la voix grave de Ron, leur version est plus lente que celle de Marilyn Manson et le jeune homme a l'impression que son cœur chavire quand il entend la batterie. Les personnes autour de lui n'existent plus, le gars qui lui marche à moitié sur le pied et son odeur de transpiration non plus, il y a seulement Ron, sa voix grave et les coups sur la batterie ; son être frémit au rythme de la musique.

Draco semble concentré, ses yeux sont fermés et ses lèvres forment une ligne blanche tandis que ses cheveux sont hérissés sur sa tête, loin de leur ordre habituel. Le cœur de Harry chavire à nouveau en découvrant le blond si concentré, si attirant. Il a l'air inaccessible derrière sa batterie, il est empreint d'une aura qui semble mystique. Et chaque fois que ses baguettes touchent les toms ou les cymbales, Harry se sent vibrer de l'intérieur et l'aura magique de Draco Malfoy l'atteint par vague et le submerge. Le premier couplet recommence, la voix de Ron baisse petit à petit et explose sur le refrain, accompagné du batteur. La main de Harry tremble dans celle de Hermione, il se dit qu'il va mourir d'un orgasme auditif et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais écouter la chanson originale sans être déçu par son manque d'intensité.

La jeune fille referme un peu plus fort sa main sur la paume de Harry, elle a peur qu'il s'effondre, il tremble depuis quelques minutes. En fait, Harry est juste enivré et noyé sous l'ivresse de la musique, il ferme à nouveau les yeux. « _Sweet Dreams_ » est de nouveau chuchoté par le chanteur et le batteur. Et Harry Potter se sent à nouveau partir en entendant la voix de Draco qui le transcende.

x x x

Harry sort brutalement de sa transe un quart d'heure plus tard quand Hermione lui demande s'il va bien ; il a l'impression d'émerger de l'eau, il aspire de l'air à grande goulées et jette des regards affolés autour de lui. Il se calme quelques peu en reconnaissant la Grande Place, la scène, les fêtards, les sensations lui reviennent petit à petit, comme ses chaussures qui lui font mal et son voisin qui sent toujours la transpiration ; Ron et son groupe viennent de finir leur prestation et il y a Hermione qui le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Parce que tu t'es mis à trembler à un moment. » rajoute la jeune fille.

\- Je... Ça va, j'étais juste transcendé par la musique. »

Harry rit nerveusement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle lui attrape à nouveau la main et le tire dans son sillage. Le jeune homme a déjà du mal à la suivre et il croit s'effondrer quand il se retrouve face à Draco – et les autres membres du groupe, accessoirement mais il les occulte. Le blond s'évente avec son tee-shirt et ses joues sont légèrement colorés de rose. Harrry se dit qu'il tombe amoureux (si ce n'était pas déjà fait avant) en croisant le regard de son homologue, son cœur chavire dans sa poitrine et le sang pulse à ses oreilles.

« S-salut. » dit timidement Harry. Le regard des membres, et surtout celui de Draco, l'intimide. « Je m'appelle... Harry. »

Il grimace à la fin de sa phrase. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire de savoir mon prénom ?_ Un grand noir, avec une guitare, s'appelle Blaise et un garçon aux grandes oreilles et à la guitare presque aussi grande que lui se présente comme étant Seamus. Harry se demande à quoi ça peut servir d'avoir autant de guitares pour un seul groupe.

A l'unanimité, ils votent pour aller prendre un verre dans un pub pas très loin. Harry a l'impression de se retrouver soixante ans en arrière en pénétrant à l'intérieur, l'endroit est baigné de fumée dans une lumière tamisé, un air de jazz enveloppe les clients et les serveurs ont l'air de sortir d'un vieux film avec leurs coiffures gominées et leurs moustaches. Harry voudrait dire qu'il adore l'ambiance de ce bar, qu'il se sent à son époque mais les mots bloquent dans sa gorge alors il se contente de sourire à Ron. Une fois tout le monde assis, Harry apprend que le groupe est formé depuis trois ans, que c'était leur première aussi grande représentation, que Seamus est le dernier membre arrivé dans le groupe car leur ancienne guitariste, la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, ne s'investissait pas assez.

De temps en temps, le jeune homme jette des coups d'œil à Draco, en face de lui. Il regarde fixement le fond de son verre, comme pour y dénicher une prophétie quelconque (1) ; ses cheveux retombent devant ses yeux, ses lèvres forment une ligne dure. Harry se demande s'il est en colère et pourquoi il le serait. Le blond dégage de mauvaises ondes, Harry a l'impression d'être gagné par un émotion noire et vicieuse alors il finit par sortir de table, embarquant le paquet de clopes de Seamus, qui n'y voit que du feu.

La température dehors est presque aussi élevée qu'en journée, l'air est lourd mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être à l'intérieur avec une personne qui fait la gueule en face de soi. Harry se résigne à s'asseoir sur le trottoir et allume sa cigarette. Pensivement, il fixe la fumée monter dans le ciel ; la boule qu'il avait dans le gorge rétrécit peu à peu pourtant il se sent toujours mal à l'aise.

Il lui semble que cela fait une éternité qu'il n'est pas sorti, que ce soit avec des amis, dans un bar ou simplement en ville pour voir un concert. Sa dépression l'avait coupé de ses amis, il les avait éloigné de lui un par un, il avait raté ses études à cause d'absentéisme ; il s'était lentement laissé glisser dans un abyme de solitude et de désespoir. Harry n'a plus l'habitude des contacts sociaux, d'avoir des amis. Il lui semble qu'il passe son temps à se triturer les méninges à propos de quoi dire, quoi faire en présence de ses « amis », à se demander si ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit était bon ou non. C'est épuisant. Finalement le jeune homme se demande s'il n'est pas mieux seul, si la solitude n'est pas préférable à cette torture mentale, à cette lumière à laquelle il est exposé quand il sort. Le monde extérieur, sourire, trouver des sujets de discussions le fatigue ; la vie l'effraie.

Et maintenant, il fallait réapprendre à vivre, à parler aux autres après des mois de quasi solitude et sans contact social, il fallait se motiver chaque matin pour sortir de son lit et ne pas fondre en larmes parce que le soleil l'éblouissait, parce qu'il ne supportait plus les humains, parce qu'il devait continuer à vivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien (2). Un jour, Ron le laisserait tomber comme ses autres amis, et quand ce jour arriverait Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à remonter la pente. Et puis il y a Draco, le mystérieux Draco Malfoy aux yeux aciers. Il lui a tapé dans l'oeil et Harry crève d'envie d'aller lui parler, de tenter une approche, de sentir son regard qui le cloue sur place. Attirer son attention, juste cela.

Accablé, Harry pose son front sur ses genoux repliés. Il se déprime lui-même ! Il s'exhorte à penser à autre chose sinon il va se mettre à pleurer dans la minute qui va suivre. Mais ne trouvant rien pour lui remonter le moral, (3) il assiste, impuissant, à la montée de ses larmes. A cet instant, il aimerait être dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux oreilles avec son PC. Seul au monde, car il se sent comme tel malgré qu'il soit entouré. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

« Ah ! t'es là ! »

Harry essuie brusquement ses yeux sur son jean et relève la tête. Draco s'assoit à côté de lui et pique une cigarette dans le paquet de Seamus. Passée la surprise, le brun a un sourire triste. Le blond recrache la fumée en l'air, offrant son profil à Harry, qui le détaille du coin de l'œil, profitant simplement de sa présence. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, mais le silence n'est pas inconfortable. Arrivé à la moitié de sa cigarette, Draco finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« T'es pas à l'aise avec le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry jette un regard de biais au blond, qui reste imperturbable. Son cerveau tourne, il se demande vraiment pourquoi Draco est venu lui parler ; jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils étaient deux inconnus qui se croisaient et pas autre chose. Il remarque un tatouage sur son avant bras, cela semble être un serpent qui sort d'une tête de mort et qui occupe presque toute la peau du pli du coude au poignet. Glauque.

« Non... Pas vraiment. L-les gens me font peur, ils sont imprévisibles et instables. Quand je suis seul, tout est plus facile mais quand je suis seul, je suis malheureux. J'ai l'impression d'être Batman à broyer autant de noir (4). C'est... compliqué. »

Le jeune homme a un rire gêné, il a un peu honte de s'être autant dévoilé.

« C'est un peu pareil pour moi aussi. Les autres sont cruels et menaçants. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que l'enfer, c'est les autres (5), non ? »

Draco se tourne vers Harry, la fumée lui sort par le nez et caresse ses lèvres et son menton, son visage a repris sa pâleur habituel cependant un léger sourire orne ses lèvres. La rue est calme, peu fréquentée.

« Oui, sans doute, répond doucement Harry.

\- Je t'assure que si. »

Harry pense alors à Vernon, et il acquiesce mentalement. « Sweet Dreams » résonne encore dans ses oreilles, c'est comme si Draco chuchotait le refrain contre son oreille. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite quand il réalise – enfin – que le garçon dont il est... amoureux lui fait la conversation et ne semble pas méprisant. Dans un monde où il aurait été courageux, Harry lui aurait demandé s'il sortait avec quelqu'un, mais cela semble être un sujet épineux et Harry ne veut pas briser l'équilibre précaire qu'il entretient avec Draco.

« Ils vont pas se demander ce qu'on fait ? demande brusquement Harry en parlant des membres du groupe et de Hermione.

\- On s'en fout. » dit simplement Draco. Un sourire furtif déforme ses lèvres et le cœur du brun fond. « Et puis, je suis bien avec toi. T'es pas bien avec moi, toi ? »

Se tournant complètement vers Harry, Draco le sonde et l'autre jeune homme se sent rougir jusqu'aux orteils.

« Ou-oui... je suis bien avec toi.

\- Bien. » Et Draco allume une nouvelle cigarette.

Ils restent un petit moment côte à côté, Harry voudrait se rapprocher toucher toucher son épaule avec la sienne mais il n'ose pas.

« Tu devrais rentrer, » finit par dire le blond, consultant l'écran de son portable.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Théoriquement, je devrais déjà être parti, là. Je devais rentrer chez moi depuis une bonne demie heure déjà, quand je suis sorti du bar en fait, j'étais censé rentrer chez moi... mais je t'ai vu.

\- Oh... ! »

Le blond tend la main à Harry, pour l'aider à se relever et un frisson de délice traverse le brun quand sa paume entre en contact avec celle de Draco. Ils se retrouvent face l'un à l'autre, séparés seulement par une vingtaine de centimètres.

« J'ai ton briquet, souffle Draco. »

Harry remarque que sa mâchoire est crispée et sa voix tremble. Quelque chose de dur heurte son torse et en baissant les yeux, il découvre les doigts pâles qui l'effleurent et tenant son briquet. Délicatement, Harry se saisit de l'objet en caressant à peine les longs doigts et Draco tremble légèrement à son contact

Enhardi, le plus petit des deux s'ose s'approcher un peu plus du blond et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est maladroit et Harry vacille sur ses jambes, Draco sent un mélange entre son parfum et la cigarette. Puis se retire brusquement et marmonne un « Désolé », déçu par l'absence de réaction du blond.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas à être désolé.

\- Oh... ! »

Inspirant brutalement, Draco pose sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est le 14 juillet avant l'heure dans la tête du brun, il agrippe la main blanche et pose l'autre sur la joue du blond mais se fait repousser brutalement. Draco semble lutter contre une partie de lui, ses lèvres forment à nouveau une ligne dure et un veine palpite dans son cou.

« Ne t'approche plus de moi. »

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something..._

* * *

1) Le sinistroooooos

2) Paraphrase d'une chanson de Saez, « Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien »

3) Fais _Expecto Patronum_ , Harry ! x)

4) Paraphrase d'une chanson de Biglo et Oli, « Je broie du noir, j'ai l'impression d'être Batman »

5) L'enfer, c'est les autres. Sartre

PS : La chanson n'est pas choisie par hasard, elle a toute son importante


	5. Love is a batterfield

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire

(Merci pour les reviews, merci aux followers. Les reviews anonymes, je vous réponds en bas)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **Love is a batterfield**_

* * *

Harry ne comprend pas ! Il a beau se creuser les méninges dans tous les sens, en ratisser la moindre parcelles (de ses méninges) et chercher un million d'explications possibles, il ne trouve pas une raison valable au comportement de Draco. Il se remémore la soirée en boucle depuis une semaine et rien ne semble clocher, à ses yeux.

Le blond l'avait rejoint dehors, ils avaient discuté comme deux jeunes hommes parfaitement normaux, puis Draco lui avait rendu son briquet (en étant vraiment près de lui ; en tout cas, _trop près_ pour rendre un briquet, n'est-ce pas ?) et Harry s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il tente sa chance, alors il s'était penché vers le blond et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il avait « embrassé » Draco, celui-ci n'avait pas abordé une moue dégoûtée et il ne l'avait pas repoussé, donc il n'était pas homophobe.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'était joué quelque chose de primordial, il y avait un nœud que le jeune homme arrivait à percevoir mais pas à voir correctement et encore moins à défaire. Draco l'avait embrassé à son tour, ce qui signifiait qu'il aimait bien Harry, qu'il était vraisemblablement attiré par lui ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Non ? A ce moment-là, tout était encore normal. Puis, pendant que Draco l'embrassait, Harry, recherchant le contact, avait mis ses mains là où il pouvait toucher la peau du blond, sur la main posée sur son épaule et sur sa joue donc. Et il l'avait repoussé, en le sommant de ne plus jamais l'approcher avant de partir en furie. Nom d'un hippogriffe, que s'était t-il passé entre le moment où Draco lui roulait un presque patin et le moment où il l'avait éloigné, avec une certaine répulsion semble t-il ? Harry avait juste posé sa main sur la peau de l'autre, mais ça, ce n'était pas un réel problème – du moins, il ne pensait pas. Tout était confus !

De plus, le jeune homme n'ose pas demander le numéro du blond à Ron ; il sait que le rouquin ne va pas le juger mais il faudrait justifier à Draco le fait qu'il soit en possession de son numéro, alors que celui-ci ne lui a pas donné. Non ? C'est un sac de nœud pour Harry, pourquoi les êtres humains sont si compliqué – pourquoi Harry se complique t-il autant la vie lui-même, surtout ?

Le jeune homme a retrouvé sa chambre de geek, son ordinateur qui ronronne quand il le prend sur les genoux et ses habits qui prennent la poussière. Il ne veut plus sortir, il ne plus voir personne. Le silence est peut-être préférable à la lumière, aux interactions sociales et aux êtres humains énigmatiques, comme un certain Draco Malfoy.

x x x

Au bout du sixième appel consécutif en moins de cinq minutes, Harry se force à répondre à son ami. Il a horreur de parler au téléphone mais Ron le harcèle et ne semble pas vouloir lui envoyer de sms pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Allô ? »

Il ne reconnaît pas sa voix, elle lui paraît lasse et incertaine.

« Mec, enfin tu réponds ! Bref, dans une heure, tu me rejoins à mon appart avec une valise. Prépare des affaires pour quelques jours... Hm, pour un endroit où il fait chaud et où il y a du soleil. Eh, rajoute t-il quand il sent que Harry va ouvrir la bouche pour protester, pas de négociations possibles : tu viens. Y a d'autres personnes qui comptent sur toi. A dans une heure ! »

Au moment où Harry ouvre la bouche une deuxième fois pour demander des explications, le rouquin farceur raccroche. _Maudit soit-tu, Ron Weasley._

x x x

Harry est toujours en train de maudire Ron quand il arrive devant sa résidence étudiante. Lui qui aime prendre son temps et réfléchir longuement, il a dû faire son bagage à la va-vite et complètement paniqué. Sa main tremble quand il appuie sur l'interphone, il ne sait pas où il va, avec qui, par quel moyen et pour combien de temps et toutes ces incertitudes ont le don de le mettre dans un état d'affolement, lui qui aime bien avoir sa routine et et que tout soit posé. _Merde merde merde,_ pense t-il en essuyant ses mains moites sur son short.

Une sonnerie lui indique que la porte est déverrouillée et tandis qu'il monte les escaliers, il se refait une liste mentale de son sac de voyage en priant pour ne rien avoir oublié. A l'intérieur, sont déjà présents Hermione et Blaise, en compagnie de Ron ainsi que d'une tornade rousse. _Ginny Weasley_ , suppose Harry. Elle saute partout, en tapant des mains, manifestant sa joie à grand renfort de petits cris et d'onomatopées en tout genre. Le roux lui avait dit qu'elle avait 18 ans, le brun lui en donne 15 à tout casser. D'ailleurs, le visage de son ami se fend d'un sourire éclatant en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.

« Harry ! Mon ami qui ne répond jamais au téléphone, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es pas perdu cette fois ? »

Sa phrase transpire la moquerie mais ce n'est pas vraiment méchant, Harry a un pâle sourire et tire la langue à Ron, en une répartie très adulte.

« Assieds-toi, prends un truc à boire, il nous reste une dernière personne à attendre. »

Le brun fait la bise aux autres personnes avant de se prendre un coca dans le frigo. Puis son cerveau capte enfin. Une autre personne ? Donc un ami à Ron, et à toute la bande normalement – Bravo, Watson, le raille une partie de lui. _Merlin, se pourrait-il que..._

« Draco ! s'exclame Ron en écartant les bras théâtralement, quand l'autre franchit le pas de la porte. Tu daignes enfin nous honorer de ta présence ! On est tous au complet, continue t-il en se tournant vers les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En route, ma poule! »

 _Par les couilles de Merlin_ , est tout ce que Harry réussit à penser. Son cerveau a court-circuité en croisant le regard magnétique de Draco.

x x x

Le sable est encore chaud sous ses pieds, il glisse entre ses orteils en une douce caresse et le roulement de vagues l'apaise. La plage s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres, Harry n'en voit pas la fin, tout comme la mer, il se sent perdu mais étrangement calme. Des vacanciers ont décidé de s'octroyer une glace de minuit, tandis que d'autres finissent leur repas dans un bar de fortune. Harry s'éloigne peu à peu du bruit, les conversations s'estompent et les rires des enfants se font avaler par le roulis des vagues. _Enfin seul._

Le trajet en voiture ne s'était pas trop mal passé, Harry était monté avec Ron et Hermione et Draco, Blaise et Ginny avaient pris une autre voiture. D'un côté, le jeune homme était soulagé de ne pas avoir vu le blond après « l'incident sibyllin du bar » comme il l'avait baptisé. Mais d'un autre côté, il semblait si proche de Ginny : elle lui avait fait la bise alors qu'il avait seulement salué les autres d'un signe de tête et puis elle rigolait avec lui comme s'il était l'homme le plus drôle du monde, Harry avait aussi intercepté certains regards qu'ils se lançaient.

Et là aussi, tout était confus (décidément!). Draco et Ginny sortaient-ils ensemble ? Ils se seraient embrassés sinon (et surtout, Draco ne lui aurait pas rendu son baiser le soir du bar). Des ex alors ? Plausible. De très très bon amis ? Envisageable. Peut-être qu'ils se tournaient autour ? Peut-être.

Harry soupire, fais la moue, puis lèche sa glace parfum menthe et pépite de chocolat qui commence à fondre.

« Pourquoi les êtres humains sont si compliqués ? Que quelqu'un m'explique ! » s'écrie t-il face à l'océan.

Il n'obtient qu'une vague en guise de réponse, mais il se sent plus calme. Engloutissant la totalité de sa boule, le jeune homme enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et roule son pantalon sur les chevilles. Relâchant la glace de son étreinte, il peut enfin aller se tremper les pieds.

Ils étaient arrivés en début de soirée. Ils avaient commandé chacun une pizza et fait un pique-nique improvisé sur la plage. Seul Harry était resté dehors après leur partie de beach-volley. Il avait un rencard avec la mer, leur avait-il dit. Hermione avait un appartement à la mer, gentiment prêté par ses parents. Harry était plus que touché en découvrant cela : la jeune fille, qu'il connaissait à peine, l'avait invité à passer des vacances à la mer ! Il en aurait pleuré de joie. Il l'avait simplement remercié avec un énorme sourire, ne se sentant pas assez à l'aise devant les autres pour le faire verbalement, cependant la jeune fille avait compris et lui avait rendu son sourire.

Une vague vient lécher ses orteils et Harry sourit dans le vide. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il le prendrait pour un fou à sourire bêtement à l'eau mais ce qu'il ne saurait pas, c'est que l'océan a un effet anti-anxiogène sur lui.

Levant son regard vers le ciel étoilé, Harry se met à sourire de nouveau. Il se sent apaisé et tranquille, c'est la meilleure sensation qu'il soit. Il est en paix avec lui-même (si on met de côtés ses interrogations avec Draco) et la nature qui l'entoure. Quelques mois en arrière, il aurait pleuré si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait à nouveau heureux. Quelques mois en arrière, Harry alternait entre insomnies et prises de cachetons pour se défoncer, il côtoyait de près les abîmes de la dépression et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il aurait enfin le courage de mettre sa tête sous un train afin de mettre un terme à cette souffrance mentale. C'était l'entrée à la fac l'élément déclencheur : ses amis avait trouvé d'autres amis, ceux qui étaient resté auprès de lui s'étaient détournés quand il avait sombré dans la morosité, ils ne prenaient plus de nouvelles, sortaient avec d'autres personnes. Harry s'était senti indésirable, et combien de fois avait-il pensé à se jeter du haut de toit de la bibliothèque universitaire ? Il avait fini par ne plus aller en cours : voir du monde lui faisait mal, lui faisait peur ; les livres et le calme étaient plus réconfortant, ils ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il n'avait pas à faire semblant de sourire, de jouer une personne qu'il n'était pas, et le silence et les mots étaient plus compréhensibles que les êtres humains. Puis il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de sortir de chez lui, ses rares sorties étant pour aller acheter ses clopes.

Harry laisse errer son regard au dessus de l'étendue d'eau salée, à présent. S'il avait eu le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, il ne serait pas ici, à contempler la mer, à aimer l'idée d'être en vie. Il avait crû ne jamais pouvoir revivre, il s'était résigné à se traîner dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui et qui n'était pas le sien, condamné au désespoir de la solitude.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Ron l'avait pris en aparté. Sa phrase restait un mystère pour Harry, bien sûr il avait compris le sens premier mais il savait qu'une autre information était cachée sous ces mots, et cela le rendait fou de ne pas comprendre.

« Mec, pour Draco... Je te juge pas, tu savais pas, mais t'as de la chance qu'il t'aies juste repoussé et pas cassé la gueule. C'est la seule fois où c'est arrivé, qu'il repousse juste quelqu'un, je veux dire. »

Quoi quoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui prenait les gens à faire autant de cachotteries étranges, à cacher des messages entre les lignes ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils par parler simplement, sans jouer sur les mots ? C'est sans doute pour cela que les blagues avec des jeux de mots et les contrepèteries restent des vastes mystères, il se sent toujours bête à ne jamais comprendre ce genre de blagues. Donc, Harry devait se sentir heureux que Draco ne lui ai pas refait le portrait, d'accord, jusqu'à là, c'est simple... Mais la suite ?!

Harry soupire une nouvelle fois et lape sa glace. Ce qui a fondu lui coule sur les doigts et le long du poignet mais il se refuse à lécher : ses mains sont sales, il ne veut pas attraper la gale juste pour avoir plus de glace. Un TOC de propreté ? Du tout.

D'ailleurs en parlant de TOC, donc de truc bizarre, Harry ne peut que penser à Draco. Le jeune homme semblait faire la gueule au moment du repas, il n'avait adressé qu'un seul regard à Harry : quand il était entré chez Ron. Encore tout en noir, son tee-shirt dévoilait ses avant-bras pâles et Harry avait pu observer son tatouage aussi discrètement que possible, au moment du repas sur la plage. Fait à l'encre noir, c'était bien un gros serpent qui sortait de la « bouche » d'un crâne. Il n'y avait que la queue du serpent présente dans la cavité, le reste du corps s'enroulant autour de la tête et la gueule du reptile se situait au niveau du poignet. Vachement glauque mais fascinant et magnifique. Harry se demande bien ce qu'il signifie, surtout qu'il est assez imposant.

Finissant par s'asseoir sur le sable, puis par s'allonger, Harry soupire pour la troisième fois. Il est tellement reconnaissant à Hermione de l'avoir invité ici ! Sinon, son programme de l'été aurait été de faire la bonniche chez ses tuteurs, se refaire la saga en livres et films de _Neville Longdubat_ (mais si, vous savez ! le petite garçon qui est sorcier et à qui il arrive tout pleins de merde tout cela parce qu'il a une balafre au front. Mais vu qu'il est méga fort, et qu'il a surtout une putain de chance de cocu, il réussit à triompher de toutes les épreuves possibles et inimaginables (même celle de sauter la petite sœur à son meilleur ami avec son accord) parce qu'il est l'Élu, au lieu de finir interné à Sainte Mangouste ; car ce pauvre garçon à quand même vu toute sa famille de sang et de cœur mourir devant lui. Non non, il est parfaitement sain d'esprit, si on éloigne le fait qu'il est con comme son balai et qu'il est détestable. Passons.) et de se faire royalement chier.

« Tenté par un bain de minuit, Harry ? »

Harry se redresse d'un bond en reconnaissant _la_ voix. Il se tourne lentement vers Draco, qui avance tranquillement vers lui, un main dans la poche et l'autre tenant ses tennis. _Merlin, qu'il est sexy !_ Harry déglutit péniblement, sa glace tombe dans le sable. _Merde_. Celle-ci apparaît soudain comme la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Draco s'assoie à côté de lui. Attendez... il l'avait vraiment appelé Harry, et non Potter ?

« C'était tordu mais super l'idée qu'a eu Ron, de nous emmener tous à la mer. »

La langue de Harry semble faite de de plomb dans sa bouche. _Il m'a appelé Harry, Merlin tout puissant, il m'a appelé Harry..._

« Tu parles plus ?

\- Non... enfin, si ! Mais je... »

Le jeune homme grimace, des mots sans intérêt se bousculent dans sa bouche, et ceux plus important restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il voudrait tellement demander à Draco la raison de son comportement, pourquoi il lui souffle du chaud puis du froid, qu'est-ce qui a merdé ce soir-là ? S'il est attiré par lui, s'il l'aime bien ? Mais il n'y arrive pas, il ravale ses phrases en se disant que « ça ne se fait pas », parce qu'il est trop timide pour demander. Il maudit alors son inadaptation sociale, sa timidité voire le fait qu'il soit introverti. Toutes ces merdes lui gâchent la vie.

« Concernant l'autre soir, il faut que je t'explique..., » commence Draco en se tournant vers lui.

 _Merci Merlin, MERCI !_ Harry se tourne doucement vers le blond, et lui jette un regard entre ses cils.

« Je suis haptophobe. C'est à dire que les contacts me font horreur : on ne peut pas me toucher sans que je panique – ou, dans le pire des cas, je frappe. »

Draco se tourne vers Harry, le roulement des vagues les entourent, le brun retient son souffle, il a conscience que Draco lui fait une confidence capitale. Draco reporte son regard vers l'océan.

« Le fait que quelqu'un me touche peut me provoquer des crises de paniques ou des réactions violentes, j'ai cassé le nez à un gars qui voulait... voulait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Et je l'ai entaillé aussi (il a un sourire sardonique), huit points de suture. Salaud. (Draco renverse la tête en arrière, et son sourire est vraiment sadique. On dirait qu'il se remémore l'instant avec délice. Harry se demande dans quel pétrin il s'est encore fourré, si Draco n'est pas un sociopathe sadique sous sa blondeur angélique.) Hmm, pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens... »

Le jeune homme semble chercher ses mots, son regard revient là où le ciel se fond avec la mer.

« Chaque contact est une intrusion, une violation de mon intimité (un pli amer déforme sa bouche à l'évocation de ce terme), je me sens en danger, genre vraiment. Personne n'a le _droit_ de me toucher et même avec mon autorisation, je bloque. C'est... Ça m'écœure, j'ai envie de vomir, de hurler et de frapper jusqu'à ce que la personne soit hors d'état de me nuire. Merde ! (Le blond ferme les yeux et expire lentement, reprenant son calme, il continue :) Même le fait de toucher quelqu'un me fait peur, me donne la gerbe. Dès fois, j'y arrive ; dès fois, j'ai la nausée. Même ma famille peut pas, seulement les contacts de base sont autorisés : me tenir la main, une sur mon épaule, une étreinte très rapide, c'est tout. Personne ne peut me toucher « intimement » (il mime les guillemets et Harry le trouve adorable et torturé, avec son regard vague), mis à par Ginny mais elle est lesbienne, elle ne représente aucun danger pour moi... »

Draco s'allonge dans le sable et Harry se dit qu'à présent il ressemble à un ange déchu. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il développe ce genre de symptômes ? Le blond tourne la tête vers Harry, plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux de son homologue. Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres, Harry a soudainement chaud.

« Tu sais tout, Harry Potter. Tu veux toujours de moi à présent ? »

* * *

Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre et je pense qu'il sera riche en émotions, sans vouloir trop teaser. Sinon, ça intéresse des gens que je fasse un espèce de mini résumé en début de chaque chapitre ? J'avais vu ça dans une histoire géniale et moi, ça m'aidait vachement avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge. A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 _ _Daxy:__ _ _erci d'aimer mon histoire et de prendre du temps pour commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire !:) J'ai prévu une quinzaine de chapitres, je pense. J'espère te revoir bientôt__

o o o

 _Riska:_ _Moi, j'ai trouvé ton commentaire instructif ^^ Ouiii moi aussi j'aime bien Harry en geek associable, j'en peux plus de le voir en parfait Gryffondor écervelé qui gueule partout et rue dans tous les sens, ça me fait péter des câbles quand je lis ça haha. Il faut savoir se poser et respirer parfois, Mister Potter. J'avoue que j'aime bien mon Ron aussi XD J'en ai marre qu'il soit un suiveur et dans l'ombre de ses frères, puis de Harry, c'est aussi un perso important ; sans lui (et sans Hermione), Harry il serait mort depuis le premier tome. J'espère que tu as eu des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitres là, et j'espère aussi qu'il t'a plu ! Au plaisir de te revoir_


	6. Bad Intentions

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Bad intentions**

* * *

Tout est clair à présent, Harry comprend mieux la réaction de Draco l'autre soir. Tout devient compréhensible et le jeune homme sent une boule se former dans son ventre. Se détournant de Draco, Harry se relève et fait quelques pas dans le sable. Ses yeux le brûlent, signe avant-coureur des larmes. Alors, Draco a avoué a demi-mot qu'il était attiré par lui mais il n'aurait jamais le droit de le toucher ? C'est rageant, terriblement injuste.

« Harry ? demanda doucement le blond, qui s'est relevé en position assise. Ça va ? »

Le brun a envie de hurler, toute cette histoire est tellement hallucinante. Une phobie des contacts ? Mais s'il touchait Ginny, c'est qu'il n'avait pas si peur, non ? Il pourrait bien toucher Harry aussi, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, le brun ne lui ferait pas de mal, jamais. Il n'a vraiment aucune raison de vouloir lui faire du mal, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose que Draco ne voudrait pas. Au contraire ! Harry ferait tout son possible pour prendre soin de lui. Mais... au niveau du sexe... comment cela se passait-il ? Oh Merlin, il n'aurait pas non plus droit à ça avec Draco ? _Quelle merde !_ Le visage de Harry se contracte et ses yeux le brûlent encore plus, pourtant il n'arrive pas à pleurer, cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas versé une larme.

« Pourquoi Ginny a le droit de te toucher et pas moi ?

\- Je t'ai dis qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour moi ! Je lui fais confiance.

\- Et moi non ?

\- Harry, c'est... beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.

\- Explique-moi alors. »

Draco se lève, et vient se placer derrière Harry. Celui-ci serre les poings, il aimerait juste prendre le blond dans ses bras mais même ceci lui est refusé.

« Je suis désolé. » souffle Draco contre son oreille.

 _Alors ça, ça lui plaît ? D'être près de moi, de me frustrer mais que je ne puisse pas le toucher. Je le déteste._

« J'aimerais être normal, j'aimerais être comme toi ; tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela peut être handicapant. Parfois, je me déteste d'être comme je suis mais c'est juste une protection contre le mal que l'on peut me faire. »

Harry bande. Il ne bande pas encore comme un dingue, mais depuis que Draco lui a suggéré son attirance, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était décoincé en lui et il sent tout son désir accumulé refaire surface. Il avait eu une baisse de libido durant sa dépression – pourquoi aurait-il eu du désir dans une période aussi sombre ? – mais, maintenant qu'il est heureux, cela revient tout doucement. Cela revient en cet instant même, alors que le blond est derrière lui, à quelque centimètres de lui et qu'il suffirait à Harry de faire un tout petit pas en arrière pour être contre le corps de l'objet de son désir.

En fait, il avait envie de baiser. Non, plutôt de faire l'amour. Le faire avec une personne sans sentiment lui procure du plaisir, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement différent quand des émotions passent entre les deux partenaires. Et là, il avait juste envie de se vider les couilles tellement il était frustré et en colère par le _problème_ de Draco. On pourrait croire que Harry était vierge, mais pendant ses années lycées, il avait enchaîné des conquêtes, des plans culs et sans lendemain. Et il n'y avait qu'au lit que toute l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur en permanence disparaissait, et ô combien c'était bon. Il n'y a qu'au lit qu'il se sent bien, maître de la situation.

Bordel de Merlin, là, il a vraiment envie de le faire, sauf que Draco ne peut lui offrir la chose qu'il veut en cet instant même. Que c'est frustrant ! Harry essaie de calmer son érection, les battements désordonnés de son cœur et le sang qui pulse contre ses tempes. Il se sent tellement en colère et à l'étroit, il a envie de hurler.

« Harry ? » recommence Draco.

Il s'est encore rapproché. _Sale con._ A présent il peut sentir son parfum, son odeur exquise, l'odeur de sa peau qu'il a envie d'effleurer, de caresser de griffer même. Mais il ne peut pas !

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais te toucher ? » demande simplement Harry.

Il sent que Draco inspire brusquement derrière lui, et son corps se tendre – dans le mauvais sens.

« Je ne sais pas..., dit-il d'une voix froide. Quand je te ferais entièrement confiance, » rajoute t-il d'une voix plus hésitante.

C'est la phrase de trop ! Harry ramasse ses chaussures, Draco fait un bon de côté pour éviter la collision, pour éviter que son corps n'entre en contact avec le sien et cela rend Harry d'autant plus furieux. Sans prononcer un mot, le brun s'éloigne à grand pas, laissant Draco qui a tout deviné de son trouble, laissant Draco avec les larmes qui coulent en silence sur ses joues.

x x x

Il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un, tout de suite maintenant ! Rentrant dans une discothèque bas de gamme, Harry sent sa colère s'atténuer peu à peu en voyant le monde, la musique, l'ambiance. Il n'aime pas spécialement l'endroit, mais si cela peut lui permettre de calmer ses ardeurs alors soit. Fille ou garçon, il s'en fiche, un trou est un trou. Faisant un gros effort sur lui-même, Harry traverse la salle pour se rendre jusqu'au bar. Il déteste tout ce monde en sueur qui s'agitent autour de lui.

« Un mojito, s'il vous plaît. » demande t-il au serveur avec sa voix la plus assurée.

Un garçon est accoudé au bar. Il a un appareil photo autour du cou et ses boucles châtains clairs sont à peine disciplinées sous son chapeau de paille _._

« Bonsoir. »

Le jeune homme lui fait un sourire timide, et ses joues rosissent. C'est dans la poche.

x x x

Il ne se souvient plus de son nom, son esprit est embrumé par l'alcool mais tout de même assez clair pour se concentrer sur sa verge qui pénètre... Julien, Bastien, Colin ? Peut-importe.

Agrippant les hanches de son partenaire qui ondule sous lui, Harry s'enfonce d'un coup sec et Julien gémit dans l'oreiller. Ah, sa prostate ? De toute manière, Harry s'en fiche de lui donner du plaisir, tout ce qu'il veut c'est tirer son coup, et bisou au revoir.

« On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord ?  
\- Hmm... quel genre de... j-jeu ?  
\- Je vais... t'appeler Draco, c'est la seule con-condition.  
\- Tout ce que tu v-voudras, pourvu que tu... Ouiii iciii ! »

Harry donne un autre grand coup de rein. C'est merveilleux comme sensation, d'être dans cet endroit si chaud et serré. Ses cuisses claquent contre les fesses de Bastien à chaque coup de butoir, la peau du blond est recouverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur et, Merlin, la manière dont il bouge ses hanches est exquise. Harry presse ses mains plus fortement contre la peau de garçon, il sent ses os sous ses doigts, peut-être que demain le jeune garçon aura des bleu. Rien à foutre. Ou, plutôt si, y en a même pas mal. Se collant contre le dos de Colin, Harry embrasse sa nuque, mord son omoplate, laisse sa main errer sur le torse, les tétons, les clavicules, autour des cuisses du jeune homme mais n'effleure jamais cet organe qui demande le plus d'attention et qui est dressé pour lui.

« Merlin, touche moi, touche moi, touche moi » ahane le blond en tortillant des hanches.

Ce mouvement rend complètement fou le brun. Des vagues de plaisir le submerge mais pas assez fortes pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. C'est frustrant. Tout comme Draco qui ne veut pas qu'on le touche. Oui, voilà ! Le problème c'est Draco et son... haptophobie. Il aimerait que ce soit lui à la place de Julien. Mais Merlin, que coucher après tant de mois d'abstinence est jouissif, c'est le cas de le dire.

Harry finit par prendre le sexe de Bastien dans sa main, et lui impose un violent va-et-viens, tout comme ses coups de reins. Mais cela semble plaire au jeune homme qui agrippe l'oreiller convulsivement. Puis une moiteur envahit sa main, ses doigts et Harry frappe toujours plus rudement sa prostate. Enfin, tout son corps entier tremble et son corps se contracte. Il jouit en ayant le visage de Draco en tête, en rêvant de son corps et de ses mains sous lui.

Colin n'est plus là le lendemain, quand Harry se réveille aux alentour de midi. Son portable est presque déchargé, et ses bras ainsi que des jambes sont endolories. Dans la cuisine, il trouve une note. « Merci pour hier ! Je reviens vers treize heures ». Le brun prend une douche rapide, se débarrasse de l'odeur du blond, de son sperme sur ses doigts avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Merci jeune homme, ce fut un – presque – agréable coup d'un soir.

Harry s'étire devant la plage qui s'étend à perte de vue. Le soleil caresse sa peau dorée, le sable crisse sous ses pieds, quand il marche le long de la jetée pour rentrer à l'appartement de Hermione. Il est satisfaisant insatisfait. Julien lui a servit de vide couilles, néanmoins son désir pour Draco est encore et irrémédiablement présent.

x x x

A peine Harry est-il rentré, que Hermione lui saute dessus. Il réussit à saisir les mots boîte, disco, danse, monde, plage et arrive à recréer une phrase cohérente. Quand il s'apprête à décliner l'offre, la jeune fille le foudroie du regard et il comprend alors que l'offre est non négociable. _Merde, je déteste ces endroits là et je ne sais pas danser._ Poussant un soupir à faire pleurer une pierre, Harry se sent à la salle de bain pour la deuxième douche de la journée. Il s'est octroyé une longue balade le long de la jetée, à savourer la caresse de l'air marin, à sentir le piquant du sel sur sa peau et le vent fouetter ses cheveux en tout sens. La mer déchaînée et le ciel gris l'avait apaisé, aidé à y voir plus clair.

Il avait réagi stupidement hier. Pouvait-on considérer qu'il avait trompé Draco ? Mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, même pas officiellement et encore moins officieusement d'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé les mots magiques. _Il faut remédier à ça ! dès que je verrais Draco, je lui présenterais mes excuses et prononcerais les mots magiques._ Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra avant de pousser plus loin les contacts entre Draco et lui. Harry l'aime vraiment, il en est tombé amoureux dès la première fois qu'il avait aperçu le blond et s'il l'aimait vraiment, il serait capable d'attendre, trois mois, six mois, même un an avant de coucher à lui ! Ses sentiments étaient forts, il ne décevrait pas Draco, il prendrait sur lui et attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que son... petit-ami lui fasse confiance.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Harry sort serein de sa douche, passe un tee-shirt et un jean et se rend dans la chambre du blond. Celui-ci est assis en tailleur sur son lit, lisant un livre. Sans relever la tête de son ouvrage, il a un sourire en coin.

« T'as des dons de médiums ou quoi ? demande Harry, surpris que le blond ait deviné sa présence sans l'avoir regardé.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... »

Draco corne sa plage et dépose son livre sur sa table de chevet d'une main tremblante. Il a un sourire mélancolique quand Harry vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, en faisant très attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec le blond.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, je...

\- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends, c'est une réaction parfaitement normale.

\- Draco... »

Ledit jeune homme pose doucement une main sur le haut de la cuisse bronzée, il fait manifestement un effort, surtout que l'endroit n'est pas anodin, et exerce une légère pression. Puis il envoie un sourire radieux à Harry et celui-ci se demande s'il est forcé.

« Bon, faut s'habiller pour la soirée de ce soir ! »

Il se lèvre brusquement et entreprend de chercher un jean dans son armoire. Cependant, ses épaules tressautent légèrement et ses mouvements se figent petit à petit, ses bras retombent mollement le long de son corps.

« J'ai peur. » finit par dire Draco tout bas, la tête baissée.

Harry n'est pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu, puis Draco recommence à parler :

« J'ai peur... Pour l'instant, tu comprends mon _problème_ mais dans quelques temps ? Quand tu voudras me toucher plus intimement, quand tu voudras coucher avec moi ? Je peux encore me forcer pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me tiennes la main, je peux faire un effort pour cela ; cependant, me forcer à autre chose m'est intolérable... Je ne peux rien t'offrir de tout ça, Harry, je ne suis pas normal. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Lentement et sans bruit, Harry se rapproche du blond et entoure sa main de la sienne. Draco se retourne, ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues ; hésitant, le brun pose timidement son autre main sur celle de Draco. Il frémit à son contact et inspire brusquement mais ne se dérobe pas. C'est sans doute un bon signe. Harry remarque que sa peau d'Adam tressaute plusieurs fois, Draco semble figé, il ne cille même pas quand le regard de Harry croise le sien et ses poings sont crispés dans ses mains.

« Draco... on en est pas encore là, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, on va trouver une solution, on va aller à ton rythme. Tout va bien. »

Harry observe la bouche du blond se tordre plusieurs fois et, comme il s'y attendait, quelques larmes roulent sur les joues pâles. Tout ne va pas si bien finalement. Harry a une folle envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras, de le consoler, de lui apporter de la chaleur humaine... Cependant, ne souhaitant pas brusquer le blond, il se contente de serrer un peu plus fort les mains qu'il tient, espérant lui faire passer des ondes positives.

« Tout va bien se passer, Draco, tout va bien se passer... »

Le susnommé penche sa tête sur le côté, invitant Harry à y nicher sa tête et c'est avec délice que le brun savoure le contact de sa joue contre la peau crémeuse du blond. Son souffle chatouille la peau pâle et Harry sent qu'un sourire étire les lèvres de son... petit-ami, malgré les quelques larmes qui roulent encore sur ses joues. Leurs corps ne sont séparés de quelques centimètres, le jeune homme n'ose franchir la distance, il se dit que Draco a déjà repoussé ses limites pour avoir un contact aussi rapproché – même s'il ne comprend pas très bien le principe de l'haptophobie

« Je n'aime pas trop danser. »

Harry aurait relevé la tête en temps normal, surpris du changement de sujet mais il est trop bien contre Draco, à respirer son odeur, à sentir sa peau sous la sienne.

« Je t'avoue que moi non plus. »

Le corps de Draco tremblote légèrement, mais à présent il rit, et contre sa peau, Harry sourit.

x x x

Harry bout de rage. Celui-ci qui lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop danser est en train de se déhancher comme un beau diable sur Elvis Presley **(1)**. Serrant son verre aussi fort qu'il peut, le brun darde un regard furieux sur le couple qui évolue sur la piste de danse. Ils attirent les regards et certaines personnes se sont même arrêtées de danser pour les observer ; Harry est si furieux, c'est avec lui que Draco devrait danser en cet instant et non pas avec Ginny. Oui, elle est lesbienne et oui, elle ne sera jamais attirée par un homme mais elle danse avec _son_ Draco, elle se colle contre le corps de _son_ Draco et surtout _son_ Draco la touche, met ses mains sur ses hanches et la fait virevolter sur la piste, sous les projecteurs et les regards attendris de ceux qui se sont arrêtés de danser.

Harry finit son verre de mojito d'une traite, l'alcool lui monte à la tête quelques minutes plus tard, surtout que son dernier repas décent remonte à la veille. A présent, Draco a attrapé l'une des mains de Ginny et la fait tourner sur elle même, en se déhanchant et tournant du pied. N'empêche qu'il est beau, son visage luit d'une fine couche de sueur et ses traits sont aussi concentrés que quand il jouait de la batterie. Le blond tourne avec agilité, ses pieds touchent à peine le sol et c'est, empreint de grâce, qu'il bouge et danse. Harry en est malade.

C'est un slow à présent. Harry voit très bien les regards entendus que s'échangent _son petit-ami_ et Ginny. La prenant par la taille, le blond l'attire doucement à lui tandis qu'elle place ses mains sur ses épaules et au rythme lent de la musique, ils se laissent bercer par la mélodie. Sa tête est nichée sur l'épaule du blond, sa crinière rousse ondule sur ses épaules et Draco semble respirer son parfum avec délice, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il y a tellement de douceur et de tendresse entre eux que, Harry, n'y tenant plus, sort de l'endroit bruyant et bondé ; assis sur le trottoir et contenant sa colère à grande peine, il allume sa cigarette les doigts tremblants et tire quelques bouffées nerveusement.

Il reste assis durant de longues minutes, voire quelques heures, à ruminer de sombres pensées remplies de jalousie, avant que son groupe d'amis ne sortent de la boîte. Ginny et Draco rient ensemble et se lance des regards complices, ce qui rend le jeune homme complètement fou de rage ; Ron et Hermione se tiennent la main et n'ont d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre, ce qui achève de mettre Harry en rogne, lui qui n'a même pas eu le droit à une danse, à un regard ou d'enlacer Draco, _a contrario_ de la rousse. Pourtant Harry fait mine de rien, il plaisante tout le long du trajet avec Blaise – qui s'avère être sympathique – sans même adresser un regard ou une parole à _son petit-ami_ (imaginez que Harry crache le dernier mot d'un ton hargneux, comme il le fait si bien).

Arrivé à l'appartement, Harry souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde, sans se départir de son faux sourire – qui doit sembler sardonique, avec son visage contracté de colère – et file dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de prendre une bonne douche froide pour calmer ses hormones, son corps bouillonnant de rage et ses envies de meurtre. L'eau glacée lui fait du bien, elle ne lui remet pas les idées en place néanmoins, il est quand même plus calme (et plus propre) qu'avant d'y être entré. Et quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il découvre Draco assis sur son lit, les mains entre les cuisses, et le visage tordu en une grimace.

« Oui ? demande Harry d'un ton froid.

\- Je comprends ta colère...

\- Sors de ma chambre, je veux rester seul. »

Draco se relève lentement et s'avance vers Harry, en serviette de bain et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, des gouttes d'eau perlent sur ton torse finement musclé. Draco le trouve beau en cet instant, néanmoins son désir reste bloqué. Faisant visiblement un effort, le blond pose une main sur le torse hâlé et l'autre contre la joue de Harry. Son regard évite le sien, et il semble nerveux. _Il l'était moins quand il dansait avec Ginny..._ Enroulant une main possessive autour de la taille du blond, l'attirant brusquement contre lui et faisant fi de son frémissement – de dégoût, de peur ? –, Harry se penche vers son vis-à-vis et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser rageur. Draco tremble encore plus et cela a le don d'énerver Harry. Celui-ci pousse le blond, qui tombe à la renverse sur le lit. Il tente de reculer mais ne réussit qu'à glisser sur les draps, ses yeux roulent violemment dans ses orbites, à en sortir, et il panique de plus belle en voyant la bosse qui tend la serviette de bain de Harry. Son corps se fige et Harry avance lentement, d'une démarche chaloupée, tel un prédateur.

« T'as peur de moi, Draco ? Tu semblais bien t'amuser quand tu te frottais à Ginny tout à l'heure. Oh, là, il n'y avait aucun problème pour la prendre dans tes bras et la toucher, hein, mais quand c'est moi, y a plus personne. Tu te défiles, t'as peur ? » grince Harry.

Le sang a déserté son cerveau – le premier, le plus important. Il n'est plus que frustration et colère, il veut Draco et il l'aura ! Il s'assoit à califourchon sur le blond, bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite. Son érection est douloureuse, et ça le rend d'autant plus fou de frustration quand il sent que le blond ne réagit pas à son corps contre le sien. Parsemant la peau pâle de baiser mouillé, cela ne l'excite qu'encore plus. Draco tente de bloquer ses mains, qui prises de tremblements incontrôlés, tentent de défaire la chemise du blond. Il croit entendre un faible « Arrête » mais n'en tient pas compte, il n'y a que son érection qui lu fait mal, son désir pour son petit-ami qui a bouffé son premier cerveau et la frustration qui se déchaîne dans ses veines. Enlevant avec colère la chemise, il embrasse chaque partie de peau à proximité de lèvre, et puis, enfin, il remarque que le jeune homme bloqué sous lui ne bouge plus. Intrigué, Harry relève la tête. De grosses larmes roulent sur les joues pâles pourtant le visage de Draco n'exprime aucune émotion, si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, Harry penserait qu'il est mort. Il fixe le plafond d'un regard vide, ses poings sont crispés et son corps tendu.

« D-draco... ? tente doucement Harry, prenant lentement conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Draco, répond moi. »

Le dénommé reste obstinément muet, il semble trouver le plafond fascinant et les larmes roulent toujours sur ses joues. Harry pourrait croire qu'il dort les yeux ouverts si ses yeux ne ruisselaient pas.

« Draco, s'il te plait... »

La voix de Harry se brise, il se laisse tomber près de Draco qui se relève immédiatement et sort de la chambre, toujours sans un mot, les joues mouillés. Alors, Harry se recroqueville sur lui-même, se prend la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait, qu'allait t-il _**faire**_ ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Quel genre de monstre était t-il ?

x x x

Draco fume clope sur clope, sa gorge, ses yeux et sa tête sont douloureux, il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la fumée qu'il respire ou du fait qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il est sorti de la chambre de Harry. A ce souvenir, les tremblements et les larmes le reprennent de plus belle. Se recroquevillant sur lui même et se prenant la tête entre les mains, il sanglote durant de longues minutes. Son avant-bras, là où il est tatoué, le brûle, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il a failli à son devoir, à la promesse qu'il s'était faite en passant sous les aiguilles. Il sent encore le corps de l'autre pesant contre le sien, son érection qui lui faisait horreur et ses mains qui l'agrippait férocement. Il était resté figé par la terreur et l'horreur, il n'avait pas réussit à se débattre. Et toute cette scène lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, qui lui vrillaient le cœur de piques empoisonnées. C'est qu'il devait aimer _**ça**_ dans le fond... Par Merlin, quel genre de monstre était-il ?

* * *

(1) Blue suede shoes, de Elvis Presley


	7. J'attends la vague

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **J'attends la vague**

* * *

Draco corne sa plage et dépose son livre sur sa table de chevet, sa main tremble, la présence de Harry le déstabilise : il a pénétré son espace vital, sa bulle de protection, c'est la première fois qu'un homme s'est approché de lui aussi près depuis longtemps. Harry s'assoit à côté de lui, apparemment il fait attention à ne pas le toucher, alors le blond laisse un sourire mélancolique apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il devrait se sentir heureux que Harry soit si prévenant, pourtant il n'est que tristesse.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, je..., commence Harry, hésitant.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends, c'est une réaction parfaitement normale. »

Draco comprend mais n'approuve pas. Il sait très bien ce que Harry a pu faire cette nuit, vu qu'il n'est pas rentré et c'est parfaitement normal pour une jeune homme rempli d'hormones, pour une jeune homme parfaitement normal sur _ce_ point-là, du moins.

« Draco... »

Prenant sur lui, le susnommé pose une main sur le haut de la cuisse de Harry. Il retient une grimace, il a visé trop haut. Peut-être que Harry pourrait penser des _choses_ , que sa phobie n'est qu'une excuse car il est prude. Doucement, il envoie une pression sur la cuisse musculeuse et bronzée, avant de faire un grand sourire au propriétaire. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'éloigner, ce contact le dérange et le dégoûte, il force trop sur ses limites.

« Bon, faut s'habiller pour la soirée de ce soir ! »

Sa voix lui paraît trop enjouée mais Harry n'y voit que du feu. Il a réussi à duper l'as de la tromperie – parce qu'il a bien remarqué que Harry sort d'une période difficile et que parfois son regard se voile, comme s'il était plongé dans de sombres souvenirs. Mais Harry lui dira en temps voulu ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il ne faut pas le brusquer.

Ses habits noirs s'étendent devant lui, il ne peut se résoudre à porter une autre couleur. Et puis, en noir, il n'attire pas l'attention, il est invisible et se camoufle dans l'ombre et, si on le remarque, il n'offre qu'un masque de froideur, destiné à repousser **(1)** les Dangers potentiels. A cette pensée-là, les larmes envahissent ses yeux, il contrôle à peine les tremblements de ses épaules et ses bras tombent mollement le long de son corps. _Merde._

« J'ai peur. » finit-il par dire tout bas, la tête courbée sous le poids de son secret.

Il recommence après quelques larmes :

« J'ai peur... Pour l'instant, tu comprends mon _problème_ mais dans quelques temps ? Quand tu voudras me toucher plus intimement, quand tu voudras coucher avec moi ? Je peux encore me forcer pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me tiennes la main, je peux faire un effort pour cela cependant, me forcer à autre chose m'est intolérable... Je ne peux rien t'offrir de tout ça, Harry, je ne suis pas normal. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les mots lui font mal, lui brûlent la gorge et la langue. Parler de **ça** est toujours douloureux. Soudain, il sent qu'une main se referme tendrement autour de la sienne. Alors, lentement le blond se retourne, ses yeux brillent de nouvelles larmes ; Harry semble hésiter puis il pose timidement son autre main sur la sienne. Draco frémit, inspire brusquement mais ne se dérobe pas. Luttant contre l'envie de repousser Harry, sa peau d'Adam tressaute plusieurs fois il essaie de canaliser sa peur, de la concentrer en une boule malléable qu'il pourrait réduire en une minuscule bille. Draco semble figé, tout concentré à sa tâche il sent à peine le regard de Harry qui le détaille, avec crainte.

« Draco... on en est pas encore là, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, on va trouver une solution, on va aller à ton rythme. Tout va bien. »

 _Tu parles... Il disait ça vers la fin,_ **lui** _aussi._ A son souvenir, de nouvelles larmes roulent sur les joues de Draco. Rien ne va aller bien. _Non ! C'est_ _Harry, il est différent, il est pur._ Harry lui presse plus fort les mains, en lui faisant un sourire adorable.

« Tout va bien se passer, Draco, tout va bien se passer... »

Lentement, Draco penche la tête sur le côté, il espère que Harry comprendra son message silencieux. Le brun pose sa joue contre la peau dénudée du blond, il sent que Harry respire à grande goulées et Draco sourit, attendri. Des larmes roulent encore sur ses joues mais il sent plus serein que tout à l'heure. La présence de Harry le calme et l'apaise. Il a le sentiment que tout peut être différent avec lui. Puis il pense à leur sortie de ce soir.

« Je n'aime pas trop danser. »

En fait, il aime bien danser mais seulement avec Ginny car elle a son niveau et qu'il peut la toucher, mais c'est une information dont Harry peut se passer.

« Je t'avoue que moi non plus. »

Draco rit, peut-être qu'il pourrait inviter Harry à danser après tout. Il se sent si bien avec lui.

x x x

Il se sent comme chez lui en entrant dans le bar. Certains ont joué le jeu jusqu'au bout et sont habillés presque comme à l'époque, le bar est décoré de veilles images jaunis et cornées, les serveuses sont en pin-ups. Draco sent son cœur battre plus vite sous le coup de l'excitation et il regarde directement Ginny, qui lui adresse un grand sourire, semblant avoir compris ses pensées. Alors que les autres vont commander et s'installer dans un box plus loin, Draco attrape la main de la rousse et l'entraîne vers la piste de danse. Ils commencent par s'échauffer timidement, reprenant leurs habitudes de partenaires de danse et une fois leur complicité retrouvée, Draco se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau avec Elvis Presley **(2)** qui ne semble chanter que pour eux et le corps de Ginny contre le sien.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait représentée un Danger pour lui si elle n'avait pas été lesbienne. Toute personne, si elle est attirée par lui, est un Danger potentiel il doit se protéger de tout monde, et son masque d'arrogance et de froideur semble fonctionner à merveille – à par sur Harry.

« Regarde ce monde qui nous zieute, murmure Ginny à son oreille, et mate Harry qui s'enflamme. »

Aussi discrètement qu'il le peut, Draco évalue la petite foule autour d'eux et laisse un sourire satisfait glisser sur ses lèvres... qui se fane lorsqu'il aperçoit Harry qui semble vouloir faire éclater son verre par la force de sa colère et de ses paumes. Il l'aurait bien invité à danser, cependant l'image de Harry bouillonnant de sentiments négatifs l'a refroidi. Puis, il repense à leur moment dans la chambre... C'était la première fois depuis un long moment qu'il était aussi proche d'une personne sans avoir envie de la frapper ou de lui hurler de dégager. Il en parlerait à Harry une fois seul ! Peut-être que le brun serait fier, Draco espère ardemment qu'il comprenne sa phobie et non pas qu'il le prenne pour quelqu'un de prude qui masque sa rigidité derrière une maladie. Et, pour l'instant, il est mieux avec Ginny.

« Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas dansé ensemble, remarque Ginny.

\- Il est vrai. Cela m'avait manqué, très chère.

\- T'es bête ! » La jeune fille pouffe dans son cou et caresse distraitement ses cheveux soyeux blonds, presque blanc. « Tu m'avais manqué, dit-elle plus doucement. Nos moments ensembles, notre complicité, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

\- Je suis aussi content d'aller mieux. » Et devant l'air outré de son amie, il rajoute : « Nos moments m'avait aussi manqué, Ginny chérie. »

La serrant un peu plus contre lui, Draco se laisser bercer par leurs mouvements, se laisse enivrer sur le slow, en pensant à Harry, des sentiments contradictoires agitant son cœur.

x x x

Draco a un problème, un énorme problème qui se présente sous un Harry Potter très remonté. Le jeune homme ne lui a pas adressé un regard depuis qu'ils sont sortis du bar et s'est directement isolé dans sa chambre. En entrant dans ladite chambre, Draco s'assied sagement sur le lit, attendant que Harry finisse sa douche et qu'ils puissent enfin s'expliquer. Cependant, une tension sans nom s'empare de lui quand celui qu'il attend sort de sa douche, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille et les cheveux goûtant d'eau. Soudainement peu sûr de lui, Draco cache ses mains entre ses cuisses, le dos voûté, et son visage se tord sous l'appréhension. Il n'est pas sûr que Harry veuille entendre ce qu'il a lui dire, qu'il lui explique plus clairement les origines de son problème.

« Oui ? » demande Harry d'un ton froid.

C'est mal parti. Le blond tente d'arrondir les angles :

« Je comprends ta colère...

\- Sors de ma chambre, je veux rester seul. »

Draco se relève lentement et s'avance vers Harry, en cet instant, il le trouve beau néanmoins son désir reste bloqué. Prenant sur lui, le blond pose une main sur le torse hâlé et l'autre contre la joue de Harry. Il fait tout pour ne pas le regarder, il est si nerveux. Tout va mieux quand il est avec Ginny, il n'y a pas d'attirance ou de sentiment de dégoût à gérer, ils sont simplement amis et rien d'ordre physique ne se passera jamais entre eux.

Harry enroule une main possessive autour de la taille du blond, l'attirant brusquement contre lui Draco frémit, la peur le gagne peu à peu, la lueur qu'il vient d'apercevoir dans les yeux de Harry a tout pour lui déplaire. Ce dernier se penche et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser rageur. Draco tremble encore plus, il sent l'énervement de Harry et sa peur monte d'un cran supérieur.

Il se sent tomber sur le lit et là, son cerveau court-circuite. S'il ne fuit pas, ça en sera fini de lui, **ça** recommencera. Ses tentatives pour reculer se soldent par un échec, de toute façon, il est bloqué par le mur derrière lui. Il cherche pourtant une issue, ses yeux balayant la pièce d'un regard désespéré. Son cerveau grille une deuxième fois en s'apercevant que Harry a une érection, que cette situation l'excite. C'est obscène, malsain.

« T'as peur de moi, Draco ? Tu semblais bien t'amuser quand tu te frottais à Ginny tout à l'heure. Oh, là, il n'y avait aucun problème pour la prendre dans tes bras et la toucher, hein, mais quand c'est moi, y a plus personne. Tu te défiles, t'as peur ? » grince Harry, sardonique.

Il semblerait que le sang ait déserté son cerveau – le premier, le plus important. A présent, il n'est plus que frustration et colère. Draco arrête de respirer quand Harry s'assoie à califourchon sur lui, bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite. Il parsème la peau pâle de baiser mouillé pendant que Draco tente de bloquer ses mains, qui s'emploient à lui ôter à sa chemise. Draco gémit un « Arrête » mais Harry n'en tient pas compte. Alors il laisse retomber sa tête sur les draps et verrouille son regard au plafond. Mettant en pratique le peu d'expérience qu'il a en méditation, il tente de séparer son corps de son esprit, de ne plus rien ressentir de sensations physiques, cependant les larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues et l'empêche de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la sourdre terreur qui lui vrille les tripes.

« D-draco... ? tente doucement Harry. Draco, répond moi. »

Le dénommé reprend doucement conscience, son esprit avait commence à s'éloigner. Parfaitement éveillé, il refuse cependant de regarder Harry, des foutues larmes coulent sur ses joues et la douleur qu'il ressent le cloue sur place, pourtant elle n'est que mentale. L'autre a enfin arrêté de le tripoter.

« Draco, s'il te plait... »

La voix de Harry se brise, il se laisse tomber près de Draco. Ce dernier en profite pour se relever prestement et sortir de la chambre, mettant à profit l'état d'hébétude de Harry : il ne le rattrapera pas. Sans un mot et les joues mouillés de larmes.

Une fois dehors, il enlève complètement sa chemise, elle est souillée et puis, l'air lui manque. Essayant de contrôler les spasmes qui l'agite, il se laisse tomber sur une marche. Ses larmes coulent toujours sur son visage blafard et son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il **y** a échappé de peu.

Sa gorge, ses yeux et sa tête sont douloureux, sans doute à cause des clopes qu'il fume l'une après l'autre, ou du fait qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il est sorti de la chambre de Harry. A ce souvenir, les tremblements le reprennent de plus belle. Se recroquevillant sur lui même et se prenant la tête entre les mains, il sanglote durant de longues minutes. Son avant-bras, là où il est tatoué, le brûle, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il a failli à son devoir, à la promesse qu'il s'était faite en passant sous les aiguilles. Il sent encore le corps de l'autre pesant contre le sien, son érection qui lui faisait horreur et ses mains qui l'agrippait férocement. Il était resté figé par la terreur et l'horreur, il n'avait pas réussit à se débattre. Et toute cette scène lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, qui lui vrillaient le cœur de piques empoisonnées. C'est qu'il devait aimer **ça** dans le fond... Par Merlin, quel genre de monstre était-il ?

x x x

 _C'était une soirée comme les autres. Elle avait si bien commencé : ils étaient allés au cinéma, puis ils s'étaient promenés, main dans la main, en s'extasiant devant les décorations de Noël. Ensuite, ils était rentrés à son appartement et puis, tout s'était dégradé..._

 _Allongé sur le lit, Draco ferma très fort les yeux, mais les larmes franchirent la barrière de ses paupières. Il_ **l** _'avait laissé faire encore une fois._ **L'autre** _dormait à côté de lui, du sommeil du bienheureux. Vidé._

 _Un grand frisson traversa le jeune homme blond. Qu'il y avait t-il de compliqué à comprendre dans « Non, je ne veux pas. » Il avait beau eu le chuchoter, le dire un peu plus fort puis le crier en repoussant l'autre, rien n'avait marché. Même les larmes n'étaient plus une arme :_ **il** _avait consolé Draco puis l'avait de nouveau allongé sous_ **lui** _et..._

 _Draco sentait encore la brûlure à l'intérieur de son corps, il voyait encore_ **l'autre** _s'agiter au dessus de lui, son visage béat et concentré, ses yeux noirs, vides de toute compassion et seulement axée sur son propre plaisir. Il avait encore_ **son** _goût dans la bouche._

 _Retenant un haut-le-cœur, Draco se leva aussi doucement que possible du lit et sortit de la chambre. La pièce sentait cette odeur particulière après l'acte, cela lui donnait la nausée. A tâtons, il se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'agenouilla devant la cuvette._

 _Il avait des envies de meurtres, il voulait_ **lui** _faire sentir la douleur que Draco ressentait quand c'était lui qui était au dessous – il était toujours au dessous, toute façon. Dominé. Il voulait tuer cet_ **être** _infâme qui se fichait de la signification du mot « non »._

 _Draco avait l'estomac retourné : savoir qu'une partie de_ **l'autre** _avait été à l'intérieur de lui, lui donnait la nausée, il voudrait_ **lui** _arracher son engin de torture._ **Le** _faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'_ **il** _le supplie – comme Draco faisait avec_ **lui** _quand ils étaient dans la chambre – et continuer jusqu'à_ **le** _voir pleurer._

 _Pourquoi tout virait si tragiquement ? Il n'y a même pas cinq heures, ils se baladaient sous les illuminations de la ville, ils étaient heureux et amoureux et une fois la porte de l'appartement fermé, le cauchemar commençait. Draco redoutait tellement quand il étaient seuls... Pourquoi_ **lui** _faisait-il autant de mal ? Pourquoi les rares « non » de Draco se transformaient en « oui » résignés, pourquoi_ **l'autre** _ne tenait compte que de son plaisir ?_

 _L'amour devait-il faire si mal ? Draco pensait que l'on devait se sentir bienheureux après l'avoir fait, et non pas devant la cuvette des chiottes avec le contenu de l'estomac qui remontait inexorablement et en train de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?_

 _Draco se pencha brusquement au dessus des toilettes en sentant tout remonter. La bile lui brûlait la gorge, ses yeux pleuraient tout seul et son cœur battait irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine. Il se dit qu'il allait mourir là, dans les chiottes, en train de gerber à moitié son repas de la veille et_ **sa** _semence. Draco pensait qu'_ **il** _était assez vicieux pour avoir des rapports même avec sa dépouille morte. Cette idée fit remonter le reste du contenu de son estomac._

 _Tremblant, le garçon se laissa choir sur les fesses et posa son front sur la cuvette des WC. A présent, il pleurait. Il rageait contre son impuissance, contre_ **l'autre** _et_ **ses** _hormones diaboliques, contre lui-même qui se laissait manipuler à chaque fois, contre_ **ses** _belles paroles qui le faisait toujours revenir vers_ **lui** _et espérer un changement de sa part, contre sa libido qui était inexistante, contre son sexe qui restait mou pendant l'acte._

 _Il savait qu'il y avait un problème dans leur relation. Draco, toujours contre le toilette, ricana. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème ! Tout son corps rejetait son «_ **petit-ami** _», il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait pleuré et vomi après l'acte,_ **l'autre** _passait outre les refus de Draco et le forçait à coucher avec lui. Draco se dégoûtait de rester avec cet_ **être** _immonde, en priant pour qu'_ **il** _devienne meilleur tout en_ **le** _haïssant de toute son âme._

x x x

La nuit a été mauvaise pour Draco, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois entre retours vers le passé et cauchemars. Et depuis ce matin, la nausée ne le quitte pas. C'est donc d'une humeur encore plus glaciale que d'habitude qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuné, il a l'impression que les murs gèlent autour de lui, que le parquet se couvre d'une couche de givre et qu'il aspire la bonne humeur de la pièce en entrant. **(3)**

« Mal dormi, je présume ? » Demande Ron, moqueur, en lui remplissant une tasse de thé.

Draco veut le fusiller du regard, pourtant il lui offre un regard empli de détresse. Touché par le cafard de son ami, Ron s'assoit en face de lui et pousse une assiette de pancakes dans sa direction. Si Draco veut lui parler de ce qui ne va pas, il le fera mais Ron croit comprendre ce qui lui plombe le moral. Le soleil entre à flot dans la pièce, effleure le carrelage de sa chaleur et de ses rayons. _C'est une superbe journée_ , pense Draco, en laissant son regard dériver vers le ciel dépourvu de tout nuage, sa tasse de thé bloquée entre ses doigts. Il lui fait presque mal aux yeux tant il est d'un bleu pur. _Pur comme Harry, la bonne blague._ Il n'est que mélancolie et abattement.

« Je vais à la plage aujourd'hui, j'ai bien envie de me balader. »

Et tandis que Draco sort de la cuisine d'un pas traînant et le dos voûté, Ron se dit qu'il doit arranger les choses entre ses amis.

x x x

Ron est toujours dans la cuisine quand Harry émerge et se traîne, fatigué, devant sa tasse de thé – il n'a pas pris une douche dés son réveil, il n'est pas encore opérationnel. Le rouquin croit entendre un vague « Pourquoi je me suis levé ? » venant du jeune homme, le front posé contre la table et les mains croisées sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Mal dormi ? »

Harry grommelle, émet un jappement à mi chemin entre le ricanement et le sanglot avant de lâcher « Ouais ». _Eh bien, il est pas du matin !_ rigole Ron intérieurement.

« Tu l'aimes bien Draco ? »

A l'évocation _du_ prénom, Harry relève brusquement la tête et darde un regard flou vers le rouquin... Avant de gémir et se reprendre la tête entre les mains.

« J'ai fais de la merde, Ron. De la grosse merde... J'étais pas normal hier, j'ai fais un truc affreux, j'étais complètement dingue et c'était pas moi. Je... Draco m'en veut, en fait, je crois qu'il me déteste. Putain...

\- Tu devrais parler avec lui, calmement, posément... Avec du thé et des muffins, des gâteaux pour le petit-déjeuné, du chocolat et des pistaches avec...

\- Ron ! Y a que toi qui peut avaler autant de truc à n'importe quelle heure, on va pas se gaver pendant une discussion importante.

\- Tu manges ton pancake ou pas ? demande Ron, déconcentré.

\- Non, soupire Harry.

\- Génial. Pourquoi personne ne les aime ? Ils sont supers bons, enfin moi je les adore et tant mieux, en fait... »

Ron babille, s'extasie sur le moelleux et le fondant, la texture et le goût, les différents nappage qu'il peut mettre avec pendant que Harry laisse retomber sa tête sur la table, comatant devant sa tasse.

x x x

Les yeux fixés sur la mer, Draco attend la vague. **(4)** Son bermuda n'était peut-être pas adapté à sa baignade impromptue mais qu'importe. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il ressassait sa soirée avec Harry et son passé. Son haptophobie et les cicatrices mentales laissait par son ex petit-ami l'empêche d'avoir de nouvelles relations. En veut-il, d'ailleurs ? Pourtant, il aime à penser qu'il est amoureux de Harry qu'avec lui, tout va changer et qu'il aura enfin quelqu'un d'équilibré à ses côtés. Une vague plus forte vient l'éclabousser presque jusqu'à la taille, il est bon pour changer de pantalon.

Il n'arrive pas à se défaire de cette mélancolie qui a pris possession de lui depuis son réveil. Le comportement de Harry reste inexplicable... Draco a vraiment cru y passer, que **tout** recommencerait comme avant un instant, il avait pensé qu'il n'était destiné qu'à ce genre de relations abusives. Puis, une fois dehors, son tatouage l'avait brûlé, lui avait rappelé sa signification. Alors, quitte à perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait, Draco se séparerait de Harry. _Au bout de même pas une semaine de relation, c'est génial. Bravo Potter._

x x x

Harry a vraiment du mal à émerger ce matin, tout lui semble irréel de plus, le simple fait d'avaler sa salive lui donne la nausée. Il ressasse encore la soirée de la veille, son comportement avec Draco avait été inacceptable. L'alcool et la frustration n'étaient pas une raison pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait **fait**. Luttant contre son envie de se vomir, Harry déambule dans les rues. La pluie martèle le bitume, l'air est humide et lourd, le ciel bas et gris ; il s'était habillé le plus légèrement qu'il avait pu en voyant le beau ciel bleu pourtant une averse s'était abatis sur lui quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé à marcher. Qu'importe, il s'abrite sous des arches, des devantures, les parapluies des passants, et sa technique marche plutôt bien, il est à peine mouillé. Ses pas le guident vers la plage, à l'endroit où Draco lui avait révélé son _problème._ Harry aimerait tellement changer les choses avec lui, il en est tombé complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux. Fleur bleu ? Possible.

Des résidus de sable mouillé colle à ses semelles couvert, il observe la pluie drue s'abattre avec force au sol, sur le sable quand il aperçoit une silhouette noire debout au milieu de l'eau. Et attiré, il s'avance presque en courant sur la plage et s'abrite sous le grand siège de maître nageur. Pas de doute, c'est bien Draco, tout en noir et avec ses cheveux blonds clairs – rendus châtains par la pluie.

x x x

L'abattement le submerge, comme les vagues qui menacent de le renverser. Et s'il se noyait ? Draco a perdu foi en les êtres humains, tous lui semblent vils et cruels, sauf Blaise son meilleur ami, la seule personne sur qui il peut compter. Mais la noyade, c'est long et douloureux...

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Draco ? » entend t-il dans son dos.

 _Harry Potter._ Draco ricane intérieurement, puis se tourne à demi vers le jeune homme, mettant sa main en coupe derrière son oreille et faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Draco ? » crie Harry plus fort.

Draco fait toujours mine de ne pas entendre. Alors Harry sort de dessous la Tour de Maître Nageur et s'avance vers lui. Le temps d'avancer vers lui, ses habits sont déjà assombris par la pluie et ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupire Harry à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Rien. Rien de spécial en tout cas, j'avais envie de venir ici.

\- D'accord, t'es debout sous la pluie avec de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et tu fais rien ?

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-que tu racontes ? T'es en plein délire. Allez, viens, on rentre. » **(5)**

Draco laisse une dernière fois son regard errer, se détourne et rejoint le bord de l'eau. Son bermuda se plaque sur ses cuisses de manière désagréable, il se sent trop exposé. Les premières minutes du trajet sont silencieuses à présent, ils sont tous les deux trempés mais les deux jeunes hommes s'en fichent, Draco tergiverse et Harry réfléchit à un moyen d'engager à nouveau la conversation. Le brun se racle la gorge plusieurs fois, ouvre la bouche autant de fois, pourtant aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Oui ? finit par demander le blond, légèrement agacé par son petit jeu.

\- Je... euh... J'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, je sais pas comment m'exprimer ou m'expliquer. Pour hier, je suis...

\- C'est bon.

\- Non ! Je tiens à m'excuser, ma conduite a été inexcusable ! J'avais bu mais c'était pas une raison, oh Draco, si tu savais comment je suis désolé, je suis un vrai connard.

\- Certes, sourit Draco.

\- Je voudrais... je voudrais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, on efface tout et j'essaierai de faire mieux, enfin je pense.

\- Tu penses faire mieux ? Alors fais mieux. **(6)** J'oublie pas mais je suis prêt à repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Harry se tourne vers Draco, complètement enchanté, la pluie ne semble pas avoir fait d'effet sur lui, il rayonne.

« Merci. »

Le blond sourit, il y subsiste une certaine trace de mélancolie néanmoins il est plus gai qu'en début de mâtinée.

x x x

Il est en dessous de lui, une serviette autour du cou et son short qui le moule outrageusement. Draco se fait la réflexion qu'il a un joli corps, et surtout un joli torse – Harry avait enlevé son tee-shirt dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement et il avait laissé son regard s'attarder sur les muscles saillants du brun. Le blond sent le regard de Harry sur lui, captivé, fasciné, Draco est même étonné qu'il n'ait pas la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Présentement, Harry est au pied de Draco et subitement pris d'une idée, il enlève la serviette de son cou et se met à sécher les pieds blêmes, presque bleuté au niveau des orteils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as les pieds mouillés, dit simplement Harry. Ce contact te dérange ?

\- N-non.

\- Cool. »

Alors Harry frotte les pieds consciencieusement, avec amour et tendresse ; Draco le fixe, les yeux plissés, un peu crispé mais se détend quand il voit que le brun ne tentera rien. Les gouttes qui s'écrasent sur les carreaux et le frottement de la serviettes troublent le silence... Draco se laisse aller à fermer les yeux, il se sent si bien. Sans doute parce que leur relation est platonique, qu'ils s'effleurent à peine... Mais au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses ?

« Harry, faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

L'intéressé relève la tête, ses yeux verts brillent, son visage est détendu. Pourtant, Draco sait que cette candeur est à demi fausse dans le fond, ils se ressemblent : ils ont traversé des épreuves, Draco se cache sous une masque de froideur et Harry sous un visage presque toujours réjoui.

« C'est au sujet de mon haptophobie, tu sais. Il y a trois ans, j'ai eu un...

\- Harry, Draco ! les interrompt Blaise, faisant irruption dans la chambre. J'ai trouvé un pote, ils nous invitent à un barbuc' ce soir ! »

Draco sent les mains de Harry se crisper sur ses pieds.

x x x

 _Ça m'est revenu maintenant. Colin Crivey. Eh merde._

* * *

(1) Repousse Moldus x)

(2) Blue suede shoes

(3) En mode Détraqueur

(4) Paraphrase d'une chanson de Biglo et Oli (le titre du chapitre d'ailleurs)

(5) Reprise en partie d'une dialogue dans un anime du manga Death Note, le 25, quand Light et L sont sous la pluie

(6) Reprise d'une phrase de Bigflo et Oli


	8. Fear the fever

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Fear the fever**

* * *

Harry se tend soudainement à ses pieds et Draco lui jette un regard interloqué ; il a la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés.

« On est vraiment obligés de venir ? demande Harry d'une voix sourde, la serviette de bain froissée entre ses mains.

\- Moi, j'ai envie de venir ! s'insurge le blond.

\- Allez-y sans moi alors.

\- Ah ben non ! Tu viens, ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu... ! » commence Blaise.

Le brun relève brusquement la tête, il s'enflamme et une petite dispute éclate entre lui et Blaise, au sujet « vas te faire voir, c'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux et je sors pas si j'en ai envie ». Draco soupire et continue seul à se sécher les pieds. Harry est si immature parfois.

C'est donc avec un Harry passablement énervé, un Draco blasé et un Blaise vexé et des Ron et Hermione étonnés que se fait le trajet jusqu'à chez Colin – Ginny étant resté à la maison puisqu'elle est malade. C'est une maison luxueuse, elle semble perdue au milieu des autres maisons modestes, elle ressemble même plus à un manoir qu'à une maison de vacances. _Ils doivent être blindés de thune,_ s'estomaque Draco en détaillant le grand jardin ainsi que l'énorme piscine. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà présentes, et Colin s'avance vers les nouveaux venus. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres, un énorme appareil photo de marque pend à son coup et contraste drôlement avec le chapeau de paille usé qu'il a sur la tête. Ses yeux brillent quand il aperçoit Harry et le détaille d'un air gourmand, ce qui déplaît fortement à Draco.

« Eh ! Vous êtes venus, c'est cool ! » dit simplement le blond aux cheveux bouclés. Même si une partie de ses yeux sont masqués par ses lunettes de soleil énorme, Draco croit les voir pétiller. « Venez, je vais vous présenter. »

Draco se désintéresse bien vite des invités, le regard attiré par une personne debout de dos devant le barbecue ; il **lui** ressemble désagréablement. Et quand, **il** se tourne, la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et le projette directement en Enfer. Les flammes le brûlent et calcinent sa confiance en lui, difficilement retrouvée durant les trois années qui avaient suivie sa rupture. Ses amis se laissent entraîner par d'autres personnes, près des tables débordantes d'apéritifs, et Harry fait signe à Colin de le suivre, après avoir adressé un sourire à Draco. Désemparé, le blond sent sa tête lui tourner, il veut lancer un regard désespéré à son ami mais il est occupé à discuter avec Colin. **Il** s'avance vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée, et un air charmeur en apparence. Pourtant, c'est le Diable en personne qui s'avance vers lui.

« Dray, Dray, Dray... murmure t-il d'une voix suave. Tu m'avais manqué. Depuis notre rupture, j'ai jamais retrouvé personne comme toi, ton cul est si bandant, tu vois. Et tu sais quoi ? » demande le jeune homme brun, ses lèvres carmins s'ouvrant sur un sourire tout en dents, « j'ai envie de toi. Là, maintenant, comme à l'époque. On peut s'isoler, il y a une chambre à l'étage... Allez, viens. »

Tom Jedusor lui adresse un de ses regards démoniaque dont il a le secret, ainsi qu'un sourire qui se veut enjôleur mais Draco sent le contenu de son estomac remonter. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, le monde extérieur est dévoré de flammes. Le brun s'approche doucement de lui, Draco voudrait crier à l'aide, hurler « T'approche pas de moi, t'approche pas de moi. Me touche pas ! », **(1)** le repousser mais toucher cet être infâme le dégoûte et ses cordes vocales ne vibrent plus, c'est à peine s'il peut émettre un grognement. Ses pieds s'enracinent dans le sol, il est prisonnier.

« Allez, je suis sûr que t'es d'accord – t'es toujours d'accord. Je ne peux que te faire plaisir. Viens, j'ai si envie de toi, tu me manques, Dray... »

Tom s'est encore rapproché, sa présence est envahissante, elle donne envie à Draco de hurler et de le frapper pourtant il ne peut esquisser un seul geste. Soudain, le blond se souvient de la chanson préférée de Tom, celle qu'il passait en boucle quand il était chez lui, pendant l'acte parfois. Le refrain lui revient en tête, c'est comme si Tom fredonne dans sa tête.

 ** **Oh, can't you see****  
 _Oh, ne vois-tu pas_  
 ** **You belong to me?****  
 _Que tu m'appartiens?_  
 _(…)_ ** **Every move you make****  
 _Chaque mouvement que tu feras_  
 _(…)_ ** **I'll be watching you****  
 _Je te regarderai_

Ses lèvres frôlent son oreille, le cerveau de Draco se gèle. L'horreur monte en lui, et le fait haleter.

« J'ai lu dans ton cœur... Et ton cœur est mien. » **(2)**

Les jambes de Draco se débloquent, l'angoisse lui coupe le souffle d'un coup. Claudiquant difficilement, il se rend à l'intérieur de la propriété, semant Tom qui le regarde avec son sourire diabolique, semant Harry qui discute avec Colin. Sa vision est flou, son estomac menace de lui fausser compagnie à tout moment, il trouve les toilettes et s'y enferme à double tour. La porte à peine fermée, ses jambes le lâchent et il chute au sol.

 ** **Every breath you take****  
 _Chaque respiration que tu prendras_  
 ** **And every move you make****  
 _Et chaque mouvement que tu feras_  
 ** **Every bond you break****  
 _Chaque lien que tu briseras_  
 ** **Every step you take****  
 _Chaque décision que tu prendras_  
 ** **I'll be watching you****  
 _Je te regarderai_

S'agrippant à la cuvette des toilettes, il parvient à se hisser de quelque centimètres. La bile lui brûle la gorge, ses yeux le piquent de larmes salés. Il s'essuie sommairement la bouche et se laisse tomber à nouveau contre la cloison. Il tente de reprendre sa respiration quand, soudain, ses mains sont prises de tremblements incontrôlés et les larmes roulent sur ses joues, il ne sait même pas s'il pleure de panique, de terreur ou à cause de l'angoisse. La tête entre les jambes, il tente vainement de respirer, cependant ce n'est qu'un mince filet d'air qui rentre dans sa gorge. Pris de panique, il se griffe et tire sur sa peau, espérant par là mieux reprendre son souffle.

 ** **Every single day****  
 _Chaque jour_  
 ** **And every word you say****  
 _Et chaque mot que tu prononceras_  
 ** **Every game you play****  
 _Chaque jeu auquel tu joueras_  
 ** **Every night you stay****  
 _Chaque nuit où tu resteras_  
 ** **I'll be watching you****  
 _Je te regarderai_

Mais ses membres se tétanisent l'un après l'autre. D'abord, ses jambes se tendent devant lui et ses mains tombent mollement au carrelage, Draco roule des yeux, s'étouffe dans ses sanglots mais ses membres ne lui répondent plus, il n'y a que les larmes qui continuent de couler en vain et la terreur qui le noie. Il voudrait crier, qu'on lui vienne en aide mais ses cordes vocales sont abonnées aux absentes.

 _Je vais mourir là, putain je vais mourir là, je vais mourir, je vais mourir. Merlin, Salazar, pitié, quelqu'un m'aide, je veux pas mourir !_

Son cou se raidit aussi et il fixe le plafond d'un air désespéré, sentant son corps tressauter et l'air se raréfier. Les hoquets l'agitent, respirer est devenu impossible et bientôt, des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. Il se sent glisser au sol, sa voix ne lui répond toujours pas, c'est à peine s'il émet des râles.

 ** **Every breath you take****  
 _Chaque respiration que tu prendras_  
 ** **And every move you make****  
 _Et chaque mouvement que tu feras_  
 ** **Every bond you break****  
 _Chaque lien que tu briseras_  
 ** **Every step you take****  
 _Chaque décision que tu prendras_  
 ** **I'll be watching you****  
 _Je te regarderai_

Il se sent glisser, sa tête rencontre le sol, il ne peut même pas grimacer sous la douleur. La terreur remplit sa tête, annihilant toute pensée lucide. _Je vais vraiment mourir, là,_ tourne en boucle dans sa tête, entrecoupée du visage sardonique de Tom, le Diable en personne. Il sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, le sang pulse à ses tempes, il n'arrive même plus à tendre un doigt.

 ** **I'll be watching you****  
 _Je te regarderai_

Au bout de longues secondes, Draco arrive à aspirer une grande goulée d'air, et hoquette, tousse ; ses tremblements se calment petit à petit, son corps se raidit une dernière fois avant de se détendre complètement, le laissant inerte et épuisé au sol. Il n'a même plus la force de bouger, son cœur semble vouloir transpercer sa poitrine néanmoins il est si heureux de pouvoir respirer à nouveau !

Lentement, le jeune homme se redresse ; une main sur la poitrine, il aspire l'air avec délice, il avait vraiment cru y passer. C'était sa crise d'angoisse la plus violente – bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière : elles se comptait seulement au nombre de trois. L'une avait eu lieu après un _moment_ avec Tom et la deuxième quand il l'avait harcelé d'appels et de messages, et qu'il était même venu sonner chez lui pendant une longue heure, après que Draco ait décidé de rompre ; la dernière datait de quelques secondes. La terreur le quitte peu à peu, laisse juste un sentiment diffus de malaise et une légère douleur dans sa tête. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se taper la tête contre le mur, espérant effacer ses souvenirs, une voix retentit derrière la porte.

« Draco ! T'es là ? »

x x x

Il avait vu Draco partir en vitesse et inquiet, Harry l'avait suivi, remballant Colin presque sans ménagement. Il avait tourné un long moment dans la maison avant de s'arrêter devant la porte des toilettes, pris d'une envie pressante, et il avait su que Draco se trouvait là. La porte se déverrouille et Harry l'entrouvre, le cœur battant. La vison de son... petit-ami – il a encore du mal – dévasté le fait tomber à genoux.

« Dra... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-qu'il t'arrive ? »

En temps normal, déjà pas très doué avec les mots, Harry les perd encore plus dans cette situation. Le blond se tourne vers lui, son visage se contracte et il se laisse tomber dans ses bras, en sanglotant. Il hésite quelques secondes puis précautionneusement, l'entoure de ses bras. Ce dernier s'accroche à son tee-shirt comme une bouée de sauvetage et tremble. Harry aimerait dire les mots justes pour le consoler, l'apaiser, mais tout lui semble ridicule, il ne trouve rien d'adapté à la situation, alors il se contente de serrer son ami dans ses bras, espérant lui faire passer de la douceur et de la tendresse. Peu à peu, les tremblements s'espacent et Draco retrouve une respiration à peu près normale. Harry se demande s'il doit l'interroger sur les raisons qui l'ont conduit à péter un plomb, pèse le pour et le contre, mais ne se décide pas. En réalité, il n'a même pas à le faire, Draco prend la parole.

« C'est lui, Merlin, c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est le Diable, il est là pour tout détruire, il est revenu me tuer, c'est lui, oh putain de Merlin, Harry... »

Le tee-shirt se froisse entre les doigts crispés du blond, Harry remarque une large tâche plus sombre sur le tissu au milieu de sa poitrine. Amoureusement, il caresse les cheveux pâles et soyeux et frotte le dos de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il a chuchoté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le visage de Draco se contracte une nouvelle fois et ses lèvres s'agitent pourtant aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres ; agité de frissons sporadiques, le blond tente de reprendre sa respiration, qui s'est fait à nouveau irrégulière entre ses hoquets.

« C'est lui, c'est le Diable, c'est...

\- Oui, mais son nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi ? demande patiemment Harry.

\- Ex..., lâche Draco d'une voix enrouée. Mon ex copain... C'est à cause de lui tout _ça_ , c'est à cause de lui que je suis comme _ça_. »

Pris de fureur, Harry se lève brusquement et Draco, toujours à terre, vacille et s'accroche à son jean.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Il va... te détruire, ou t'ensorceler. Je t'en supplie... »

Harry dépose un baiser sur le front de son ami et s'en va, à grand pas, direction le jardin. Il est en colère, il voit rouge, il bout de rage ! Il reconnaît de suite Tom, le jeune homme dégage un charme et une aura de puissance, la jeune fille à côté de lui le regarde d'un air adorateur, pendue à ses lèvres.

« Tom ! »

Le dénommé se retourne et Harry doit avouer qu'il le trouve magnifique, il est d'une beauté malsaine et glaciale – encore plus que Draco. Le sourire qu'il adresse à notre jeune héros est dénué de toute joie, obscène et grinçant.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix fait repartir au quart de tour Harry, qui s'était laissé ensorcelé. Réduisant la distance entre lui et l'ex de Draco, il l'empoigne par le devant de sa chemise. Le problème est que Harry est plus petit, alors il amène le visage de Tom à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Pourtant les pièces du puzzles se mettent en place dans l'esprit du jeune homme à lunettes, il croit comprendre ce qu'a enduré Draco – et pas qu'une fois pour qu'il ait une peur aussi terribles des contacts rapprochés.

« Je lui ai seulement donné du plaisir. »

Le poing de Harry vient s'écraser contre la mâchoire de Tom. Ses phalanges craquent, la mâchoire de Tom aussi pourtant il ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur. Époussetant la terre qui a maculé ses genoux, Tom se redresse ; le regard qu'il adresse à Harry le fait frémir. Il n'y voit que le mal et la décadence. Il s'approche lentement de Harry jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses chaussures butent contre les sandales de toiles du brun.

« Comme c'est émouvant... » siffle-t-il **(3)**

Tom pare le deuxième coup de Harry, lui fait une clef de bras et plaque le corps du jeune homme contre son torse.

« Mais Draco a eu ce qu'il méritait, il le voulait, il n'a jamais dit non. Il aimait _ça._ »

Harry essaie de se débattre, il lui hurle d'arrêter, qu'il n'est qu'un monstre mais la poigne de l'autre est trop forte. Les lèvres collées à son oreille, Tom lui murmure « Allez, incline-toi, on ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ? », **(4)** son souffle est glacial, Harry sent ses entrailles se nouer. Il peut sentir le visage de Jedusor contracté et la haine dans sa voix. Tom le relâche enfin, Harry peine à reprendre sa respiration. Certains se sont approchés pour mieux voir le duel, et d'autres se sont mêmes arrêtés de manger ou de discuter.

« Quoi ? Y a rien à voir ! » s'exclame Harry, remettant son tee-shirt en place.

Même s'il a frappé Tom, la colère subsiste en lui. Il s'allume une cigarette et accélère le pas pour sortir de la propriété. Sa discussion avec Colin l'avait aussi passablement énervé, même si le blond au chapeau de paille ne semblait pas trop dangereux, il avait peur que son « aventure » s'ébruite et détruise son couple avec Draco. Dire qu'il avait laissé Draco seul et que Tom s'était approché de lui... Merde ! Tout était de sa faute ! Harry shoote dans une pierre, en proie à de sombres pensées. S'il avait contrôlé ses hormones, rien de cela ne serait arrivé !

« Harry... ! »

La voix de Draco le fait se retourner, il s'adoucit en un instant. Le blond lui fait un sourire crispé et s'avance vers lui, presque craintif.

« Je suis désolé pour mon coup d'éclat tout à l'heure, j'ai été aveuglé et.. ça m'arrive parfois de ne plus me contrôler. » souffla Harry. En pensant à la fois où Draco avait été le retrouver dans sa chambre, il grimace. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à gérer ses pulsions colériques, il pouvait faire des choses terribles : comme la fois, où il avait détruit plusieurs vases, assiettes et cadres dans le salon de ses tuteurs suite à une banale dispute. Ses coups de sang ne lui arrivait pas fréquemment mais ils étaient intenses. Harry reprit, avec un demi sourire : « C'est toi qui aurait dû le frapper en fait, mais je l'ai fais à ta place. Tu m'en veux pas ? »

Les cheveux de Draco brillent au clair de lune, sa peau semble encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il a les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, malgré cela Harry le trouve beau dans sa détresse. Le blond lui prend délicatement la main, celle qui est blessée.

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Draco semble hésiter puis se rapproche encore plus de Harry et pose sa tête contre son épaule tandis que son bras entoure la taille du brun. Ce dernier croit entendre « Merci » mais il est presque inaudible.

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Draco, la tête contre le cou de Harry, acquiesce mollement. Harry dépose des baisers papillons sur les cheveux pâles avant que le propriétaire ne relève la tête. Son nez est rouge et brillant au bout, il renifle et finir par chuchoter :

« J'ai peur. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur... je suis terrifié.

\- Tout va se passer, Dra... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et enfouis ses mais dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Le sang affluant à une certaine partie de son anatomie, Harry fait de son mieux pour cacher son début d'érection devant tant d'affection mais la cuisse de Draco finit par rencontrer ce qu'il ne doit pas toucher. Se reculant vivement et comme s'il s'était brûlé, l'air écœuré de Draco lui fait du mal. Il plaque sa main devant sa bouche, à la limite de vomir ; il tourne plusieurs fois sur lui-même, s'immobilise et aspire de grandes goulées d'air, la tête renversée en arrière, offrant son visage aux rayons lunaires. Son visage, déjà pâle à l'origine, le devient encore plus si cela est possible. Draco se frotte vigoureusement les bras, non pas pour se réchauffer mais comme s'il se débarrasser de quelque chose.

« Je te déteste ! Je... T'approches pas de moi ! »

Draco s'en va, en courant presque, et les poings serrés, Harry ne peut que l'observer s'éloigner au clair de lune, impuissant.

 _Ce Tom Jedusor est le diable en personne._

x x x

Jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir ! D'accord, **il** habite dans la ville voisine mais quelle était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il **le** revoit, pour que ce Colin, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, soit ami avec Tom, ou l'invite à son putain de barbecue ?! Le destin s'acharne sur lui, la malchance et le malheur le poursuive. Le Diable s'était réincarné en Tom Jedusor et le tourmenterait toute sa vie. Quand ce ne serait pas sa présence physique, cela serait son souvenir qui le persécuterait. La noyade semblait être une bonne solution finalement.

Draco enlève ses chaussures d'un mouvement rageur et son tee-shirt par la même occasion, semant ses affaires sur le sable, le sable roule sous ses pieds et vient se perdre dans les poils blonds de ses mollets. Au bord de l'eau, c'est au tour de son pantalon qui valse, des vaguelettes viennent le lécher et imbibe le tissu. La température fait frissonner violemment le blond, mais ignorant ses tremblements, il s'enfonce jusqu'aux niveau des cuisses. La mer est violente, les vagues sont hautes et froides. Draco claque des dents quand il s'immerge jusqu'au torse. Il claque des dents, le sang a déjà déserté ses pieds et ses mains, ses ongles bleuissent. Plusieurs vagues le submergent, et le froid envahit tout son corps.

Jamais il ne pourrait être tranquille, il a un _problème_ et aucun de ses partenaires ne comprendraient son orientation. La société impose d'aimer le sexe, de la pratiquer et ceux qui n'adhèrent pas à ce moule sont considérés comment « anormales », « déficientes », « t'as pas trouvé la bonne personne, tu aimeras ça quand tu auras un partenaire génial ». Non, non et non ! Ce monde n'est pas pour lui, n'est pas le sien. **(5)** Draco sanglote, hoquette et grelotte. La mort est lente et douloureuse. S'immergeant complètement, il se laisse couler à un endroit où il n'a plus pied. Le problème, c'est que son instinct de survie prend le pas sur sa pulsion suicidaire, il se débat, essaie de remonter à la surface, avale et crache de l'eau.

Brusquement, il sent qu'on le tire vers l'arrière, hors de l'eau. Il se laisse faire, anesthésié par le froid, épuisé. Son dos rencontre le sable abruptement, il aperçoit l'astre lunaire qui brille fort au dessus de lui. Il se remet à pleurer en crachant l'eau salée qu'il a avalé, c'est comme si tout le malheur sortait de lui, toutes les émotions négatives sont absorbées par le sable. Draco parvient à se redresser et reprend sa respiration, sa gorge lui fait mal, son nez le pique et ses yeux le démange mais il est vivant. Voulait-il vraiment mourir ? Il n'a pas assez de force pour se rouler en position fœtale alors il reste là, en étoile de mer, à regarder la lune.

A sa droite, il sent du mouvement. Quelqu'un essore son tee-shirt puis lâche :

« Putain ! Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, toi ! La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un bain de minuit, attends-moi au lieu de te noyer. »

Draco veut fusiller Harry du regard devant le peu de décence dont le jeune homme fait preuve, mais c'est en voyant son regard triste que le blond comprend qu'il blague pour alléger l'atmosphère – comme la fois où Ron lui avait posé une question sur ses amours et que Harry avait balancé une vanne débile pour rompre le silence glacial.

« Parle-moi, explique-moi, j'essaierai de tout mon cœur de comprendre. S'il te plaît ! Mais me laisse pas comme ça, dans l'ignorance... »

Harry se tord les mains, le regard baissé vers elles. Des gouttes d'eau dévalent son torse musclé et son short le moule comme une deuxième peau. Et Draco le trouve magnifique, s'il avait été _normal,_ il aurait désiré le jeune homme. Prenant conscience de sa presque nudité, le blond frissonne, il voudrait se rhabiller mais ses habits sont trempés. S'enterrer dans le sable ? Pas mal comme idée.

« Je te ferais rien, Draco, je te toucherais pas si tu ne le veux pas, » soupire Harry en sentant le blond s'agiter.

Sa phrase fait monter les larmes aux yeux à Draco, elles roulent sur ses joues et viennent se perdre dans le sable.

« Je ne suis pas _normal_. Tu as sans doute deviné ce qu'il s'est passé entre Tom et moi – à moins que tu ne sois complètement innocent, mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je suis resté deux ans avec lui ; les premiers mois étaient magnifiques, il était doux et attentionné, c'était une relation à distance et il ne me montrait que les bons côtés de sa personnalité. Oui, c'était... parfait. Ensuite, ça s'est dégradé, le voir devenait une épreuve ; le sexe, ne m'ayant jamais réellement plu, était une torture.

« Puis on a emménagé ensemble – ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux, je pensais que c'était juste une mauvaise passe et qu'il allait changer. Et c'est là que ça s'est vraiment gâté. Je te passe les détails glauques, mais il me forçait à coucher avec lui, c'était ignoble, malsain, sale. Bref, c'est ce qui a développé mon haptophobie et j'ai fini par le quitter, car soit j'allais me planter, soit c'était lui. »

Harry reste sans voix, ses yeux sont énormes et il est bouche bée devant tant d'horreur.

« Ça... ça se guérit l'hap... l'haptophobie ?

\- Oui, non, j'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. » Draco hausse les épaules. « De toute façon, c'est pas important. Je trouverais jamais personne.

\- Je suis là moi ! s'exclame Harry, outré.

\- Harry... Sors de ton monde de bisounours, je suis haptophobe, je suis asexuel, et ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. »

* * *

TBC...

* * *

(1) Reprise d'une phrase de Fauve (Sainte-Anne. Une chanson magnifique)

(2) C'est Voldemort qui l'a dit !

(3) C'est aussi Voldy qui l'a dit

(4) Paraphrase d'une phrase de JKRowling

(5) Paraphrase d'une phrase de Saez (la chanson : Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe) J'avais déjà fait ça sur une chapitre concernant Harry

La chanson que Draco a en tête c'est "Every breath you take", j'aime bien la reprise de Denmark & Winter

Ahaha ! Draco asexuel, on vous l'avez jamais fait celle-là ! Surprise ! Ce qui n'empêchera pas une scène de rapprochements entre les deux protagonistes (on peut être asexuel et faire du sexe ou l'aimer, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Enfin, je m'étendrais plus au prochain chapitre.

A la prochaine o/

* * *

 _ **Maud** , merci de la longue review ! :o _

_C'est vrai que j'avais pas du tout pensé à la guérison de l'haptophobie, mais je vais l'évoquer dans les prochains chapitres ! C'est vrai qu'il y a pas grand chose sur internet concernant cette phobie, mais je l'écris avec mon vécu ^^_

 _J'ai quelques liens de fics pas mal sur mon profil, et je fais encore de la pub à mon amie, mais celle de Joone Zelter vaut le coup. C'est pas parce que c'est mon amie que je dis ça (sinon je l'aurais pas dit, eheh) mais elle est en train de passer dans la toute première place de mes fics préférées ! :o (Le lien est sur mon profil aussi)_

 _Haha j'adore Bigflo et Oli, je les trouve géniaux !_

 _Merci à toi et j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre_


	9. The devil within

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Attention, ça contient une scène pas très heureuse pour Draco, j'ai écris ça de manière à ce qu'on se rende compte de l'horreur de la situation mais c'est pas explicite (à mon humble avis). C'est toute la partie en italique

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **The devil within**

* * *

 _ **«**_ _Harry... Sors de ton monde de bisounours, je suis haptophobe, je suis asexuel, et ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. »_

Harry se laisse tomber sur le dos dans le sable, bras et jambes écartées et pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Réponds-moi, est-ce que l'haptophobie se guérit ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Un problème de réglé.

\- L'asexualité n'est pas un problème, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Tu peux pas changer ça, comme le fait d'être bi, gay, hétéro, noir ou blanc, brun ou roux. Tu comprends ?

\- Me prends pas pour un con !

\- Je t'explique, dit Draco d'un air las.

\- Super. Ok. Génial. »

Les deux soupirent en même temps, puis Harry se met à rire nerveusement. Son ventre gargouille et il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas mangé à ce fameux barbecue, tantôt occupé à discuter avec Colin, puis à chercher Draco et ensuite à essayer de casser la gueule à Tom. Justement, Draco roule sur le sable pour se retrouver à côté de Harry, il s'appuie d'un bras sur son torse et entrelace ses doigts avant d'y poser le menton. Il observe Harry d'un air songeur.

« Tu sais que tu es le premier dont je peux m'approcher d'aussi près ? Il y a eu Tom, puis un gars rencontré en boîte de nuit, il m'a ramené chez lui et... Enfin, c'est celui qui a eu les points de sutures, tu te souviens ? Et puis, il y a eu toi, Harry Potter. L'élu, ricane Draco. Ça doit bien signifier quelque chose ? Tu dois bien être différent des autres, non ?

\- S-sans doute. »

Brusquement, Harry se redresse et enlace Draco par surprise qui commence à se débattre et finit par rire.

« Maintenant, je peux te toucher ! » s'exclame Harry en chatouillant le blond. **(1)**

Ils restent un moment, enlacés, allongés dans le sable, à se laisser sécher par la fine brise avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Je t'ai dis que tout irait bien, alors tout iras bien. On trouvera une solution ensemble à ton asexualité – enfin, je veux dire pour moi, quoi, si je peux supporter ou quoi... Enfin bref ! J'ai pas mangé et j'ai faim, on rentre !

Claudiquant, les habits roulés en boule sous un bras pour Draco, ils regagnent lentement l'appartement. Les rares passants leurs jettent des regards de travers mais Harry n'en a cure et rit aux éclats devant un Draco souriant.

x x x

 _« **Ses »** mains parcouraient tout son corps, vicieuses et insidieuses. Draco avait abandonné l'idée de se débattre, cela ne servait à rien : « _**il »** _était plus fort et son désir l'avait emporté sur le peu de raison_ qu' « **il »** _possédait. Fixant le plafond d'un œil morne, Draco pensa amèrement que pleurer ne suffirait pas à «_ **le »** _raisonner. Il se souvint de ce conte qu'il avait lu, c'était une fille ramenée d'entre les morts, elle n'appartenait pas au monde des vivants et était si triste, si mélancolique ; il se sentait proche d'elle, il se sentait comme elle. **(2)**_

 _« Draaay, » chuchota t_ \- » **il »** _contre son oreille d'une voix langoureuse, d'une voix qui donnait juste envie de gerber audit « Dray ». « J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie, » continua t_ \- » **il »** _et cela fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Draco._

 _Il senti son boxer descendre le long de ses cuisses, son seul rempart venait d'être détruit. «_ **Sa »** _peau était chaude contre la sienne, moite et collante. Le corps à corps **(3)** le dérangeait vraiment, le répugnait. Être ailleurs sauf ici était une idée merveilleuse. Puis la sensation de moiteur le quitta, « **il »** venait de se relever, à présent « _**il »** _descendait le long de ses cuisses._

 _« S'il te plaît, arrête, » pria une dernière fois Draco._

 _«_ **Il »** _ne lui adressa qu'un sourire sardonique. Draco verrouilla à nouveau son regard au plafond. Il fallait qu'il se divertisse l'esprit, pour penser à autre chose que son corps qui allait subir «_ **ses »** _assauts ; dans sa tête, il entonna alors une chanson entendue la veille à la radio. Il avait oublié le titre mais la mélodie lui plaisait. Il essaya de chasser les sensations qui assaillaient son corps, mais son enveloppe charnelle se rappelait cruellement à lu. Il ressentait du plaisir, même si c'était purement mécanique et il se haïssait pour cela. Il aurait voulu «_ **le »** _tuer. Draco se sentait tel un monstre, mais le monstre ce n'était pas lui, c'était «_ **l'autre »** _ **.** _

_La torture se finit enfin... Un court instant de répit où Draco pu reprendre son souffle... puis «_ **ses »** _mains vinrent à nouveau le cajoler. S'il avait pu, Draco se serait taper la tête contre un mur, où alors il «_ **l »** _'aurait tué, noyer dans sa piscine ou dans sa baignoire, même un verre d'eau, n'importe quoi mais qu' »_ **il »** _disparaisse de la surface de la Terre._

 _Le blond serra les dents, les lèvres et ferma les yeux, offrant un visage contracté au plafond. Il n'autoriserait pas un seul son à franchir ses lèvres, il montrerait le moins possibles ses émotions – surtout sa douleur. Draco sentit une vive brûlure_ là. _Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il «_ **lui »** _avait dit qu'il avait mal, mais peu «_ **lui »** _importait. Draco était un trou, «_ **son »** _trou, déguisé sous l'appellation de « petit-ami »._

 _L'autre s'activait au dessus de lui, Draco détourna les yeux à la vue de son visage tordu par l'extase. Quel genre de monstre était-_ **il** _pour aimer ça ? La douleur enflait, jusqu'à lui enflammer le crâne, le ventre, ses membres, tout son corps en entier, il n'était plus que souffrance. Draco égrenait les coups dans sa tête,_ **il** _en était à plus de 50, cela lui permettait de passer le temps, de rendre sa brûlure supportable. En moyenne,_ **il** _finissait au bout d'une soixantaine._

 _D'une main, «_ **l'autre »** _pris le visage de Draco tandis que la deuxième s'activait sur son membre mou._

 _« Allez, Dray, fais un effort. T'avais dit que tu ferais des efforts pour aimer ça. Tu sais, je fais tout mon possible pour que ce soit un moment agréable, allez, regarde-moi au moins. »_

 _Draco ricana intérieurement ; ce genre de rapport ne plaisait qu'à «_ **lui »** _. Comment regarder cet être ignoble dans les yeux ? Il n'avait plus la force de «_ **le »** _repousser, de «_ **lui »** _sourire, de «_ **l »** _'embrasser sans masquer son dégoût. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide, un trou en_ **sa** _présence. Leur relation amoureuse était morte depuis un bon bout de temps, pourtant Draco s'acharnait à rester avec «_ **lui »** _. Non pas par masochisme mais parce qu'une partie de son âme_ **lui** _était encore attachée, il espérait que leur relation redevienne comme au début – quand ils étaient jeunes et amoureux. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable de_ **le** _quitter, Draco connaissait_ **sa** _famille, ils avaient emménagés ensemble,_ **ses** _amis étaient ses amis. Il perdrait tout s'il se séparait de_ **lui** _. Pourtant, c'était son âme que Draco perdait à continuer dans ce chemin là._

 _Une sensation désagréable l'envahit_ là. _C'était enfin terminé. «_ **Il »** _se retira, haletant, le regard encore flou sous le coup de «_ **son »** _émoi. Quelle horreur, cracha Draco intérieurement, quelle horreur ! «_ **Il »** _roula sur le côté et_ **s** _'allongea près de Draco, posant «_ **sa »** _main sur son organe._

 _« C'est bizarre que tu restes mou quand même... Tu veux pas recommencer une nouvelle fois ? Peut-être que tu n'étais pas assez concentré, laisse toi aller au plaisir. C'est bon, tu verras... Oh, arrête de pleurer, j'en ai assez ! »_

 _«_ **Il »** _se coucha de nouveau sur lui, parsemant sa peau diaphane de suçons et baisers, «_ **une »** _main partant visiter un endroit déjà exploré quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _« J'ai envie de toi, comment fais-tu pour être aussi bandant ? »_

x x x

Draco se réveille en sursaut, une sueur glacé lui coule le long du dos et il peine à reprendre sa respiration. Affolé, il cherche sa lampe de chevet et l'allume. La faible lumière coule dans la pièce et le rassure. Tom n'est pas là, il y a juste Harry qui dort à poing fermés sur le côté, la tête dans l'oreiller. Draco le considère un air attendri et caresse son omoplate dénudée d'un doigt.

Avoir vu Tom faisait remonter ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Il avait repoussé dans les recoins de son cerveau ces souvenirs, les atténuant, effaçant certains – relégués dans son inconscient, prêt à se muer en une future névrose sans doute. Il se demandait parfois s'il avait vraiment vécu tout cela, tous ces rapports forcés, les pleurs avant, pendant ou après l'acte. Un jour, il avait dit à Blaise qu'il haïssait les hommes, le sexe et le fait qu'ils se laissent dominer par leurs pulsions. Qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des animaux à se laisser contrôler par un instinct aussi primaire, que le coït et le désir lui était une chose incompréhensible. Et Blaise lui avait répondu que, lui aussi, se laissait dominer par le sexe : il se laissait soumettre par Tom. Ils s'étaient fâchés très fort ce jour là. Et quelques temps après, au bord de l'implosion et à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, Draco avait quitté Tom.

Le blond s'approche de Harry et pose sa tête contre son épaule et dépose une main sur son cœur, afin de le sentir battre sous sa paume. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il veut s'en persuader. Et dans un demi sommeil, Harry sourit contre l'oreiller.

* * *

(1) Voldy qui l'a dit haha

(2) C'est le conte des 3 frères et des Reliques de la Mort, avec celui qui ramène sa fiancée à la vie mais qui reste désespérément triste

(3) « Le corps à corps » souligne bien l'idée de lutte, plutôt que « peau contre peau »

* * *

 _ **Maud,** j'ai une adresse e-mail si tu veux me parler :) Elle est sur mon profil. Je t'en veux pas d'avoir survolé le chapitre, il était assez noir et dense et lourd à digérer avec tout ce qu'on apprend dedans. Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre même si c'était en diagonale :p_


	10. Skyfall

C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris, j'ai développé un grand aspect psychologique et puis le lemon, c'était duuuuur, quoi ! Attention, j'alterne les POV entre Harry et Draco

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Skyfall**

* * *

 _Cinq mois plus tard._

Harry est méga stressé. Son cœur bat la chamade et il a les mains moites, la cuillère en bois qu'il tient n'arrête pas de glisser. Aujourd'hui, c'est leur six mois ! C'est sa relation la plus longue jusqu'à présent, en fait c'est sa première vraie relation les autres n'avaient été que des plans cul ou des coups d'un soir.

Souriant niaisement devant le repas qu'il prépare, Harry regarde avec amour le risotto qui cuit. Puis, il pense à Draco et son sourire s'élargit. Il l'aime tellement ! Il dégouline de guimauve, son cœur est un bonbon tout rose et brillant. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi amoureux, et heureux, le seul nom de son chéri suffit à lui donner le sourire. Il a emménagé seul depuis un mois maintenant, il alterne entre la totale solitude avec les volets fermés, le téléphone coupé et une provision assez conséquente de nourriture pour geeker pendant plusieurs jours et sorties avec Draco ou ses nouveaux amis – non, amis, tout court. Ces moments-là sont comme des moments au Paradis. Oui, Harry vit sur un petit nuage. Et puis, pour leur six mois, il avait sorti le grand jeu !

La musique le sort de ses pensées pleines d'amour. Le métal **(1)** n'était pas vraiment une musique propice aux rapprochement, et plus si affinités. Parce que oui ! Ils allaient le faire ! Pendant leur six mois de relation, Harry avait tout fait pour mettre Draco en confiance, de ne pas le forcer, d'arrêter quand celui-ci le demandait et de ne pas être insistant niveau sexe – même si parfois, c'était _dur._ Alors, oui, certes, dès fois, son cerveau court-circuitait et il se mettait à tripoter Draco sans que celui-ci ne l'ai demandé mais il s'arrêtait toujours avant que ce en soit trop tard. Il est un homme avec des hormones débordantes d'énergie, il ne peut pas se maîtriser tout le temps même s'il est l'Élu (du cœur Draco).

La sonette le sort de sa torpeur et l'odeur de son risotto trop cuit parvient jusqu'à ses narines. Merde. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Si l'amour rend aveugle, alors les papilles sont anesthésiées !

x x x

Draco est en train de prendre sa douche pendant que Harry pianote sur son téléphone, allongé en travers du lit. Le brun l'imagine nu sous la douche et il frétille déjà. Le repas avait été délicieux (malgré le riz un peu collant), le dessert aussi, son amoureux lui avait apporté des fleurs – des roses rouges –, tout avait été parfait ! Et le reste de la soirée le serait aussi. Tel un mantra, il se répète qu'il faut qu'il soit doux, compréhensif, patient, etcs. Draco ne le regretterait pas ! Jamais !

Le blond sort alors de la douche, un simple peignoir sur le dos et les cheveux bien peignés sur le côté, lui donnant l'air d'un garçon sage. Harry avale sa salive et se redresse lentement sur le lit.

« Purée, Draco... Même en peignoir, tu me fais de l'effet ! C'est pas incroyable ça ? »

Le visage de Draco, d'abord crispé, se détend légèrement. Harry fait très attention à ne pas dire « j'ai envie de toi », car cela lui rappelle Tom. Draco s'assoit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit et tourne une mèche platine en ses doigts.

« J'ai peur.

\- J'ai peur, » **(2)** lui répond Harry.

Draco lui fait un sourire mélancolique et Harry prend son visage en coupe, lui embrasse le bout du nez, puis le front et enfin ses lèvres.

« N'aie pas peur, mon amour. Ça va bien se passer. Si tu veux pas, on le fait pas. On est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant, » renchérit même Harry à contrecœur. Lui, il a envie de le faire là maintenant.

En guise de réponse, Draco l'embrasse simplement. Puis sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvent l'un sur l'autre à moitié dénudé. _C'est bizarre,_ pense Harry, _on était en train d'écouter de la musique puis on se retrouve à moitié à poil. La magie existerait-elle donc ?_ Le brun n'arrive pas à lire dans son petit-ami, la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite était « J'ai peur », cela a de quoi le perturber. Draco semble sentir son trouble, et toujours sans un mot, il s'assoie à califourchon sur lui. D'abord émerveillé, Harry retrace ensuite de la pulpe du doigt les abdominaux à peine voyants, passe sur les côtes apparentes et les clavicules saillantes.

« T'es magnifique, tu le sais, ça ? Et t'es mon homme à moi seul, » murmure Harry, ému.

Sa tête est pleine de désir mais aussi d'amour pour Draco – et aussi d'interrogations. Il se demande vraiment si son petit-ami a envie de lui, s'il ne se force pas une énième fois ? Harry bande comme un fou, mais il ne sent rien du côté de Draco. Cependant, le regard du blond se pose sur lui, le réconforte et le rassure. Durant leurs six mois, il s'est renseigné sur l'asexualité et il s'avère que même si les asexuels ne ressentent pas de désir, ils peuvent néanmoins apprécier l'acte car ils leurs procurent des sensations agréables. Être en couple avec un asexuel ne signifie donc pas forcément la fin du sexe entre eux, car certains pouvaient aimer ça. Le problème, c'est que Draco a peur du sexe et du coup ne l'aime pas. Harry lui a déjà fait changer sa vision sur les préliminaires et les tripotages mutuels, peut-être qu'il réussirait pour le reste. Il l'espère en tout cas !

A présent, Harry appuie franchement sa main sur le torse de son petit-ami, savourant le contact de la peau veloutée contre sa paume. Il a envie de répéter à l'infini à quel point Draco est beau, désirable et qu'il l'aime à la folie, cependant il préfère se taire pour le moment, de peur de l'effrayer. C'est au tour de Draco de s'intéresser au torse de Harry, il ne lui a jamais dit – au grand regret de Harry – mais le brun est sûr que son chéri adore son corps, au vu de son regard gourmand.

Le corps de Harry s'enflamme au contact de la peau de Draco sur la sienne, il a une érection depuis le début de la soirée et envie de son petit-ami depuis leurs premières semaines de relations. Comme s'il lit dans ses pensées, Draco descend le long des cuisses de Harry et s'assied au milieu, jaugeant d'un œil circonspect la bosse qui déforme son caleçon. Pendant un moment, il se mordille les lèvres avant d'appuyer du bout des doigts sur le renflemeng, et cela suffit à faire frémir Harry.

« T'es vachement sensible, dis donc, » ricane Draco, semblant avoir repris contenance.

Harry se contente de grogner. La main se Draco se glisse sous la barrière de tissu et attrape franchement la virilité de Harry, qui tremble à nouveau. Il entend le blond ricaner une nouvelle fois lui, il ne trouve pas ça drôle, il veut juste que Draco continue ce qu'il fait et qu'il se libère. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

La main de Draco glisse d'abord timidement sur son membre, avant de prendre ses marques et de trouver le mouvement qui fait frémir Harry. Pour le brun, le monde n'existe plus, il n'est plus que plaisir et volupté. Il aimerait bien sentir autre chose que la main de son chéri, mais Draco est totalement contre cette idée. Peut-être qu'un jour, il acceptera enfin de le... sucer. Merlin, en plus, il adore ça, c'est frustrant. Oh... tout compte fait... il sent – il en est sûr – la langue, la bouche de Draco entourer son gland et commencer de timides vas-et-vients. Les draps froissés entre ses doigts, Harry est perdu au milieu de sensations. C'est encore meilleur quand c'est Draco qui le fait. La magie existe !

« Gnn... je vais venir... Draco ! halète Harry.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout s'arrête encore la tête dans les vapes, Harry se redresse sur un coudes pour découvrir Draco qui se marre silencieusement. Ce con le frustre intentionnellement ! Harry le tire par les pieds et lui chatouille les côtes et les aisselles, des larmes perlent sur les joues pâles, heureusement elles sont dû au rire. Penché au dessus de Draco, Harry ondule imperceptiblement des hanches et le blond se marre. Son érection lui fait mal, il n'est plus que désir. Il s'apprête à dévier entre les cuisses de son petit-ami mais sa poigne de fer l'en empêche, il relève les yeux vers le blond, qui lui fait « non » du regard.

« Draco, » murmure t-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

Alors le blond s'allonge complètement sur le lit et tire Harry contre lui dans une longue étreinte. Celui-ci le sent trembler contre son torse, il lui caresse le dos dans une tentative d'apaisement. Il voudrait lui dire que tout va bien se passer mais, effrayé que d'autres mots ne sortent de sa bouche, du genre « viens-là que je te prenne, j'en ai trop envie, bordel de mes couilles ! », il préfère se taire. Draco lui fait un sourire encourageant et Harry sait qu'il peut commencer. D'une main, il caresse la virilité de Draco pour la faire durcir et de l'autre, il caresse l'anneau de chair. Le blond a un soubresaut quand Harry le pénètre d'un doigt, juste après l'avoir enduit de lubrifiant. _Trouver sa prostate et qu'il arrête de faire la grimace_ , se répète Harry. C'est un peu chirurgical, mais il ne doit pas faire d'erreurs, la pression que tout se passe le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes possibles pour Draco ne laisse pas de place à la fougue et à la passion. La prochaine fois peut-être.

Introduisant lentement son majeur, il sent le sexe de Draco se redresser dans sa main. Harry s'autorise à respirer un instant avant de commencer de petits mouvements de ciseaux. Son chéri à un autre soubresaut quand il effleure un point à l'intérieur de lui. Harry se mord les lèvres pour ne pas demander si c'est réellement sa prostate, l'expression d'extase fugace sur son visage ne laisse aucun doute. Il insère alors le troisième et dernier doigt quand il sent Draco suffisamment détendu. Prenant sa revanche, Harry s'amuse à effleurer son point sensible par intermittence, pour le frustrer et c'est à son tour de se marrer.

« T'es... méchant avec... moi ! V-vilain ! » baragouine Draco, son dos s'arquant lentement.

Harry se mord franchement les lèvres pour ne pas de éclater des rire et vexer Draco. Son manège est trop mignon. Le brun ressort ses trois doigts et cherche l'approbation de Draco quand il présente son sexe érigé devant son entrée. _Merlin, je mouille..._

« Comme une fille ! » s'exclame Draco comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Harry a un sourire en coin et étale son liquide sur l'anneau de chair qui se contracte sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Ça a le don de l'exciter encore plus. Draco lui agrippe la main, y plante ses ongles quand il pousse la tête de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, et Harry sursaute, s'arrachant brutalement à son monde de volupté.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je veux pas être le seul à souffrir en fait, explique Draco, hilare. Mes ongles te dérangent pas, j'espère ? parce que même si c'est le cas, je les enlèverai pas, continue t-il tandis que son sourire moqueur s'élargit.

\- Connard, » chuchote Harry en s'enfonçant d'un coup.

Le blond a un nouveau spasme et son visage se tord de douleur. Harry regrette instantanément son geste et s'apprête à lui demander pardon quand Draco parle à nouveau :

« Tu sais que je vais devoir te casser la main pour ça ?

\- Tant que ça ?! s'affole le brun.

\- Je suis clément : seulement deux doigts. Puis je te ferais un bisou magique après. »

C'est la phrase que Harry attendait, il se penche vers lui et embrasse sa clavicule et entamant un doux mouvements de vas-et-vients. La sensation est encore plus géniale que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

x x x

Merlin ! À chaque fois que Harry frappe sa prostate, il voit des étoiles et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Pourtant, au fond de Draco, une bataille fait rage. Il avait fait vœu de chasteté après avoir rompu Tom. Son tatouage signifie que plus jamais il ne le laisserait faire, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de sa vie de relations forcées avec qui que ce soit. Il avait eu aussi cette phrase en tête tandis que les aiguilles trouaient sa peau : « _On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière._ », il ne fallait pas qu'il perdre espoir, un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un qui le respecterait.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Tom sinon... Son esprit revient lentement à son corps, et les sensations physiques lui parviennent, la douleur prend le pas sur son fugace plaisir. Même si Harry touche son point sensible, il a mal, ça le brûle de l'intérieur et ça lui tirerait quelques larmes s'il le laisserait aller. _Merde, merde, meeeeeerde !_ Il faut qu'il pense à quelque chose de plaisant. Alors il s'imagine dans la nature, dans la campagne, sur une barque au milieu de l'eau. Seul au monde et sans douleur.

Harry s'active au dessus de lui, ce n'est même plus la peine de plaisanter avec lui, il est perdu dans son monde de volupté. Dans un geste fait trop de nombreuses fois, Draco fixe le plafond et attend que cela se finisse.

x x x

Harry atteint le point de non-retour, son corps et son membre fourmillent, n'attendant que l'orgasme salvateur et dans un râle, il se libère et jouit en son petit-ami. Les étoiles explosent dans sa tête, il tremble et presse plus fortement les hanches de Draco. Une fois la tension partie, il se retire et s'affale à côté de Draco.

« Merlin ! » s'écrie t-il simplement. « Bordel de mes couilles de Merlin !... Maaais, Draco, toi, t'as paaas jouiiit..., commence Harry d'une voix pâteuse en se relevant difficilement.

Draco bloque sa main qui s'avançait vers lui et recouche Harry de force.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai ressenti du plaisir, c'est le principal. »

De toute façon, ça arrange Harry qui est trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre, son blond lui fait un tendre sourire et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule et l'entoure de ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endorment, Harry apaisé et Draco qui remue encore de sombres souvenirs.

x x x

Attendant que Harry se soit endormi, Draco se relève et allume une cigarette dans le salon. Une odeur de risotto flotte encore, beaucoup plus plaisante que celle de la chambre, que l'odeur du sexe. Attrapant une cuillère propre et posant le plat de riz sur ses genoux, Draco fume, mastique et réfléchit **(eh oui, mesdemoiselles ! Un homme peut faire plusieurs choses en même temps !)**.

Il en vient à l'amère conclusion qu'il est vraiment asexuel et qu'il ne trouve aucun intérêt à avoir du sexe. Il voit le septième ciel en mangeant du risotto plutôt qu'en faisant quelque chose d'intime avec Harry. _Merde_ , pense t-il simplement en avalant sa bouchée. En plus, son érection n'avait été que mécanique, c'était une réaction de son corps parce qu'il était stimulé et non parce qu'il était réellement excité. _En plus, ça m'a fait mal. C'est naze le sexe. Quel intérêt les êtres humains trouvent-ils à se frotter les parties génitales en poussant des râles ?_ Draco ouvre le frigo et trouve les restes de fraisiers du soir. Quitte à avoir fini le risotto, il peut aussi bien faire pareil pour le gâteau.

Il a une nouvelle pensée pour Tom. Au début, leur relation était magnifique : ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, c'était platonique et tendre entre eux. Puis, ils avaient fait leur première fois, et c'est là que Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être un « problème ». Bien qu'il soit totalement amoureux de son ami, il n'avait rien ressenti de spécial durant leur première fois, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de coucher avec lui (ou alors, même s'il l'avait imaginé, l'idée de passer de l'abstrait au concret le dégoûtait). Ensuite, Tom s'était fait plus pressant, plus demandeur. C'était au bout du sixième mois que leur relation avait commencé à mal tourné : Draco se forçait à coucher, Tom se fichait de savoir si le blond avait envie ou pas et ça faisait mal, tellement mal, il en pleurait de douleur. Puis, il avait totalement lâché prise : il ne disait plus rien, il ne repoussait plus les mains baladeuses et les avances de Tom : il passait en mode zombie et déconnectait son cerveau lorsqu'il était allongé.

L'intérêt de Draco pour la _chose,_ déjà pas très grand, avait encore diminué. Le désir pour quelqu'un, vouloir coucher avec une personne et le plaisir que l'on tirait de l'acte sexuel n'était que des concepts très abstraits pour Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et puis avec Harry, leur relation finirait comme celle qu'il avait eu avec Tom. Il avait perdu foi en l'être masculin ; un asexuel dégoûté du sexe et un sexué qui aimait ça (le sexe), ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Vraiment pas. Les rapports forcés l'avait rendu haptophobe et lui avait fait haïr les hommes, il ne se lancerait pas dans une autre relation de ce genre de sitôt. Il sait déjà comment tout ceci va se finir...

 _Je suis pas dans la merde_ , se répète t-il avant d'attaquer le fraisier. _Manger du gâteau, c'est quand même mieux que de tremper sa nouille dans un trou._ En plus, Draco ne croit pas en « l'amour-toujours ». En vérité, pendant les premières semaines de sa relation, il avait été persuadé qu'il passerait sa vie avec Harry, qu'il était LE bon, l'Élu, celui qui avait réussi à le toucher et même plus... ! Néanmoins, à cette époque, l'idée d'avoir du sexe avec Harry le dégoûtait et lui faisait peur, mais cela n'était pas insurmontable. Harry n'était pas asexuel, alors un jour, Draco devrait passer à la casserole, il le savait. C'était un espèce de deal muet entre eux : Harry bridait ses pulsions sexuelles pour ne pas sauter sur son petit-ami et Draco faisait un effort pour ne pas dire non à « tout », c'est-à-dire aux préliminaires. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques ratés, comme Harry qui forçait quelques peu Draco ou ce dernier qui éclatait en sanglot une fois l'orgasme passé, et maintenant leur première fois...

 _Tom attrapa Draco par les cheveux et lui présenta son sexe mou devant ses lèvres. Le blond eu une grimace, il était trop près, il n'aimait pas la vue, il n'aimait pas l'odeur, il n'aimait plus Tom, il_ _le_ _haïssait, il aurait voulu_ _le_ _tuer. Pourquoi restait-il avec_ _lui_ _d'ailleurs ?_

 _« Je veux pas te sucer, Tom, dit franchement Draco._

 _\- Oh d'accord. »_

 _Un instant, Draco crût qu'il allait être tranquille. Qu'il allait pouvoir dormir en paix, sans faire quoique ce soit de sexuel ce soir. Merlin merci ! Puis Tom, le força à s'allonger et avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, déjà trop utilisé pour lutter contre le sommeil, Draco s'agita et essaya de bloquer les mains de Tom._ _Celui-ci_ _lui fit son habituel sourire sardonique et prit son sexe en bouche. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse vraiment y faire quelque chose, Draco renversa la tête en arrière, fixant un point sur le plafond et mobilisa toute son énergie mentale à bloquer son plaisir. Malheureusement, son corps fut plus fort que son esprit, la stimulation avait engendré une réponse mécanique : il bandait, même si son esprit était contre._

 _Insérant directement deux doigts en lui et presque sans lubrifiant, Tom prenait son pied. Quand_ _il_ _estima que Draco fut prêt,_ _il_ _s'enfonça d'un coup et grogna sous la décharge de plaisir. Draco commença à s'agiter, subitement sortit de sa transe._

 _« Eh ! Non ! Tom, je t'en supplie, j'ai envie de pisser !_

 _\- T'inquiètes pas, Dray, t'inquiètes pas..., murmura Tom en continua ses vas-et-vients brutaux._

 _\- Arrête ! faut que j'aille pisser ! cria Draco en ruant._

 _Impossible d'échapper à la poigne de l'autre. En plus, tandis que d'une main,_ _il_ _maintenait Draco au matelas, de l'autre,_ _il_ _commença à pomper son sexe, qui avait subi un coup de mou._

 _« Arrête..., » murmura une dernière fois Draco. Rien à faire._

 _Et comme toutes les fois, il attendit que cela se passe, puis une fois fini, il couru aux toilettes._

 _Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser..._ se martèle Draco tandis qu'il sent tout ce qu'il vient d'avaler prendre le mauvais chemin. Il se précipite aux toilettes et tout ressort, amer, acide, en bouillie. Comme ses larmes, comme son âme.

 _Je suis vraiment dans la merde._

x x x

* * *

 _(J'ai une musique à vous proposer pour pleurer : O'Children de Nick Cave ou The boy who blocked his own shot de Brand New, ou même Blind de Placbo. D'accord ça fait 3)_

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin._

Le réveil a été dur, il lui faut vraiment une douche froide pour se réveiller, sinon il va dormir toute la journée. Pas que ça le dérange, mais ils ont une sortie au cinéma pour voir le nouveau film d'horreur qui vient de sortit. Il vient de finir de se laver, il s'apprête à se sécher quand Draco l'interpelle, derrière la porte.

« Harry ! Je peux te parler !

\- Ouais, mais entre, non ? demande Harry en nouant la serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- Non, vaut mieux pas... »

Harry s'appuie contre l'évier, son estomac se serre, il a un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave va se passer, la pire de toutes étant que Draco le quitte. Pourtant, tout s'était bien passé hier – bon, il y avait bien eu un moment où son cerveau avait déconnecté et qu'il s'était emporté par son désir, il n'y avait alors plus rien qui avait eu d'importance sauf son pénis entrant et sortant. Il perçoit du mouvement derrière la porte, Draco semble s'asseoir alors Harry fait de même. Il se plaît à penser que son petit-ami est dos à la porte, comme lui, qu'ils se touchent presque.

« Oui ? demande Harry d'une toute petite voix, inquiet.

\- Tu sais que notre couple durera pas éternellement ? »

Harry déglutit. Il pense exactement le contraire. Et dur comme fer. L'option de la rupture n'étant que pour les faibles : avec Draco, ils surmonteraient tous les problèmes ensembles plutôt que de fuir, plutôt que de casser. C'était évident, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Pourquoi il lui dit ça maintenant, d'ailleurs, juste après leurs six mois de relation ? Que s'était-il donc passé dans la tête de son chéri ?

« M-moi, j'espère que oui, dit péniblement Harry. Je... je voudrais que ça dure éternellement, j'ai peur d'être seul, j'ai peur d'être sans toi.

\- Moi aussi, dit Draco après un long silence. Mais j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, j'aurais pu trouver pire, quelqu'un comme Tom. Même si on a eu quelques ratés, je suis heureux de t'avoir eu. »

Merde, pourquoi employait-il le passé ? Harry a l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. _Ça_ n'est pas réellement en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Peut-être que t'es pas asexuel ! s'écrie soudainement Harry. C'est peut-être la peur qui prend le dessus sur tout et anesthésie tout.

\- Non... ça me dégoûte de le faire, de l'imaginer. Je trouve ça sale et inutile. Une relation avec du sexe, c'est pas pour moi. J'y trouve aucun intérêt là-dedans.

\- Je veux te garder près de moi, souffle Harry, au bord des larmes, les pièces du puzzles se mettant lentement en place.

\- J'aurais aussi aimé, » murmure Draco.

Non... Pourquoi le passé ?! Harry ne veut pas y croire. Il voudrait tant déverrouiller la porte en enlacer Draco, mais il est tétanisé contre le sol. Que s'est-il donc passé cette nuit pour que Draco lui dise ça ?

« Alors... j'espère que... tu trouveras quelqu'un comme _toi_ , balbutie Harry.

\- Je ne veux trouver personne d'autre que toi, Harry. Mais c'est impossible...

 _Pitié, faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Pitié, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et..._

« Je veux qu'on reste amis. Sincèrement. Je veux pas te perdre...

\- Alors, c'est... fini ? » bafouilla Harry, la voix tendue. Son cœur explose dans sa poitrine, l'air lui manque.

« Oui. Oui. Oui... J'ai jamais voulu que ce soit comme ça – la voix de Draco part dans les aigus, se brise quelques instants. Harry l'entend respirer fortement avant qu'il ne reprenne : – J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... Pardon, Harry, pardon, mille fois pardon... Harry, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ?

Mais Harry ne pipe mot. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il tremble. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il pourrait faire mieux la prochaine fois, si Draco lui accordait une seconde chance. Il entend du mouvement derrière la porte, Draco se lève.

« J'ai jamais voulu ça pour nous deux, Harry. S'il y avait un moyen de changer les choses, je le ferais. Tout... tout est de ma faute. Entièrement. »

Les membres de Harry tremblent sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, son cerveau tourne à vide. Oh Merlin. Que venait-il de se passer ?

x x x

Il s'était levé vers midi prendre sa douche, croyant que Draco dormait encore. Alors que celui-ci passait en boucle la nuit passé, ce qu'il allait dire et le chamboulement qui allait suivre. Il s'était installé devant la porte et avait attendu que Harry finisse sa douche. Il avait patiemment attendu le bruit qui signifierait que Harry était en train de se sécher. C'est lâche de lui parler comme ça mais il n'avait pas le choix, sinon il flancherait, sinon il s'effondrerait.

« Harry ! Je peux te parler ? » demande doucement Draco, les mains posées contre la porte. Sa voix tremble déjà, ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes et il n'a même pas encore commencé les choses sérieuses.

« Ouais mais entre, non ?

\- Non, vaut mieux pas... »

Sa voix a tremblé sur la dernière phrase. Il a envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras, de lui caresser la tête et de lui dire que tout va bien aller. Mais s'il fait ça, tout tombe à l'eau. Cette situation, lui asexuel et Harry sexué, n'est plus vivable, à long terme cela va détruire Harry. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

« Oui ? demande Harry d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu sais que notre couple durera pas éternellement ? »

Draco déglutit et s'assoit pour éviter de s'effondrer par terre. La réponse de Harry lui fait peur ; un jour, il lui avait dit qu'il resterait ensembles pour toujours, l'option de la rupture n'étant que pour les faibles : avec Draco, ils surmonteraient tous les problèmes ensembles plutôt que de fuir, plutôt que de casser, Harry en était persuadé, il y croyait dur comme fer et Draco y avait cru aussi, avant de se rendre compte que non. Non, l'amour ne durerait pas toujours ; non, un couple ne durait pas toute une vie. Non, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils se complétaient d'une certaine manière mais ils étaient trop différents.

« M-moi, j'espère que oui, dit péniblement Harry. Je... je voudrais que ça dure éternellement, j'ai peur d'être seul, j'ai peur d'être sans toi.

\- Moi aussi, finit par avouer Draco après un long silence. Mais j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, j'aurais pu trouver pire, quelqu'un comme Tom. Même si on a eu quelques ratés, je suis heureux de t'avoir eu. »

Et ça, il le pensait vraiment. D'accord, Harry n'était pas parfait ; d'accord il y avait des choses qui le dérangeait fortement chez lui ; d'accord, quelques fois Draco s'était forcé à se laisser tripoter mais il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Harry avait été (presque) parfait.

« Peut-être que t'es pas asexuel ! C'est peut-être la peur qui prend le dessus sur tout et anesthésie tout.

\- Non..., lâche Draco dans un souffle . Ça me dégoûte de le faire, de l'imaginer. Je trouve ça sale et inutile. Une relation avec du sexe, c'est pas pour moi, explique patiemment le blond. J'y trouve aucun intérêt là-dedans.

\- Je veux te garder près de moi.

\- J'aurais aussi aimé, » murmure Draco.

Ses yeux le brûlent puis les larmes finissent par couler sur ses joues, entendre la voix brisée de Harry, lui dire toutes ces choses le poignarde. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi dur.

« Alors... j'espère que... tu trouveras quelqu'un comme _toi_. »

Il ne veut jamais trouver personne d'autre, il veut juste Harry. Il veut juste lui et Harry ensemble, mais en différent. Et si Draco n'avait pas été haptophobe, et asexuel, et si Harry avait été moins maladroit, peut-être que...

« Je ne veux trouver personne d'autre que toi, laisse échapper Draco. Mais c'est impossible... »

Il voudrait juste dire à Harry qu'il l'aime. Ses sentiments, qu'ils croyaient ternis, se ravivent et lui explosent en pleine figure. Draco entrouvre la bouche, les mots prêts à sortir puis se ravise. C'est pour le bien de Harry, _leur_ bien, qu'il fait ça. Sinon, ils vont se détruire. Le blond soupire.

« Je veux qu'on reste amis. Sincèrement. Je veux pas te perdre...

\- Alors, c'est... fini ? »

Sa phrase fait couler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues pâles. Il lui semble qu'il pleurera pour le restant de ses jours. C'est comme si les battements de son cœur ralentissent, c'est comme si la vie le quitte en même tant qu'il s'éloigne de Harry.

« Oui. Oui. Oui... J'ai jamais voulu que ce soit comme ça... » Sa voix part dans les aigus, il lutte pour ne pas renifler et éclater en sanglot. Frapper la porte et se taper la tête contre un mur. Son cœur lui martèle d'arrêter ce massacre, d'ouvrir la porte et d'enlacer Harry, de le serrer fort contre lui. De lui dire que même s'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire, il voulait rester à tout jamais avec lui, il ne voulait personne d'autre. Et sa raison insiste sur le fait qu'il avait fini par pleurer après l'acte, ou les préliminaires, qu'il détestait le sexe, que d'une certaine manière Harry lui imposait des rapports comme Tom le faisait et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se casse de cette relation avant de faire un meurtre ou un suicide. Draco inspire brusquement et plaque ses mains sur ses yeux , dans une vaine tentative pour stopper ses larmes. « J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... Pardon, Harry, pardon, mille fois pardon... Harry, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Mais Harry ne pipe mot et Draco s'arrache les cheveux, à deux doigts de se griffer le visage. Il se hait. Une douleur sourde lui vrille la poitrine, son cœur ne bat plus. Harry lui manque déjà, il a instauré des milliers de kilomètres entre eux.

« J'ai jamais voulu ça pour nous deux Harry. S'il y avait un moyen de changer les choses, je le ferais. Tout... tout est de ma faute. Entièrement. »

Draco se relève, ses jambes trembles, sa vision vacille. Il ramasse lentement ses affaires et sort silencieusement de l'appartement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'autorise à craquer librement et à éclater en pleurs. Il se recroqueville et se tire les cheveux, il voudrait ricaner de sa bêtise, de sa faiblesse, de l'impression d'être une animal blessé, cependant seul un son étranglé franchit ses lèvres. Oh Merlin. Que venait-il de faire ?

* * *

(1) Zetsubou Billy de Maximum The Hormone, je l'adore

(2) Reprise d'une chanson de Bigflo et Oli, Le bijoutier


	11. In the cold light of morning

Bonne mini-lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **In the cold light of morning**

* * *

Les premières semaines sans Harry sont les plus dures, ils ne sort plus, ne mange plus, ne dort plus... Draco passe ses journées à pleurer. Il n'a de cesse de se demander pourquoi il a fait ça. Dans des élans de folie, il songe à rappeler Harry, à lui dire qu'il est prêt à changer sa nature : à prendre du viagra, à se forcer à coucher, à être aguicheur pourvu que Harry l'aime à nouveau et qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

Car, c'est maintenant qu'il réalise que Harry lui manque. Ses attentions, ses sourires, ses petits messages le matin, ses « mon chéri d'amour » qu'il trouvait niais à mourir, ses câlins. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Juste pour du sexe, il avait sacrifié une si belle relation...

Un débat sans fin fait sans cesse rage dans son esprit. Oui, il est asexuel et il ne changerait jamais, il ne trouve aucun intérêt au sexe et se refuse à pratiquer une activité aussi avilissante – c'est se laisser dominer par ses pulsions que de se laisser aller à coucher, à donner des coups de reins comme un lapin. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry lui manque... Et si cela signifie coucher, alors peut-être que...

Quand il ne pleure pas, il passe en mode automatique, en mode zombie. Plus rien ne l'atteint, plus de sentiments, il y a seulement un énorme trou dans sa poitrine, béant et palpitant de douleur. Le soir, il passe des heures à se retourner dans son lit, à chercher les pourquoi du comment du ceci. Il ne dort plus, il ne mange plus, il passe ses journées à pleurer dans le noir. Draco change d'adresse mail, de numéro de téléphone, désactive son compte Facebook, et bénit Merlin d'habiter assez loin de Harry pour ne pas déménager.

Et quand il ne se déshydrate pas à sortir toute l'eau de son corps, quand il ne se tourne pas dans son lit, et quand il ne se gave pas de pizza, il ricane : c'est même pas à lui de réagir comme ça ! Ça serait plutôt à Harry de pleurer tout son soul, c'est sa faute à lui et à ses hormones qu'il ne sait pas contrôler ! Draco casse quelques assiettes et verres puis retourne camper dans son canapé.

Puis, tout doucement, il reprend goût à la vie. Il se remet à sortir danser avec Ginny, même si son haptophobie a empiré, il sort prendre des verres avec Blaise et voit de temps à autre Ron, mais celui-ci lui rappelle trop son ex petit-ami. Il rapièce son cœur, mais conserve tous les souvenirs qui lui rappelle Harry dans une boîte sous son lit. __Au cas où.__

x x x

Il y a plusieurs étapes après une rupture. D'abord, le choc. On se demande pourquoi l'autre a fait ça. Et ce que Harry fait à longueur de journées. Il sait très bien que c'est à cause du sexe et de leurs natures divergentes là-dessus mais... ils auraient pu discuter, se mettre d'accord sur un compromis, faire un planning, quelque chose mais pas la rupture, pas cet abandon soudain ! Harry peut passer des journées à retourner leurs cinq mois de relations dans sa tête, à de demander là où il a merdé, à repasser leur dernière nuit ensemble et à chercher ce qui a cloché, s'il a mal agi, une expression sur le visage de Draco qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il ne trouve rien. Il faut dire que le blond ne lui facilite pas la tâche : la communication n'est pas son fort, et à par des effusions de larmes, il n'étale jamais ses sentiments ou ce qu'il ressent, ce qui rend la tâche compliqué pour le décoder.

Puis, le déni. Harry reste prostré sur son canapé, en se disant que c'était une mauvaise blague, Draco allait rentrer, le prendre dans ses bras et puis... Mais quelques jours passent et Draco ne rentre pas. Ne rentrera pas. Jamais.

S'ensuit la colère. _Eh bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Ah mais j'oubliais qu'il est ace **(1)** , il est prude, il couchera jamais._ Alors Harry casse un verre pour appuyer ses dires et se soulager encore plus. Et puis, c'était un cadeau de l'autre blond-là. Bien fait.

Vient après la phase la moins drôle, la déprime. Ou pour Harry, son retour de dépression. Il dort de plus en plus pour se couper du monde, arrête de voir ses amis. C'est Ron qui vient le sauver, le force à sortir de sa chambre enfumée et emplie de sombres pensées, l'amène de nouveau à la mer, à la montagne, organise des sorties, qui fait tout pour le sortir à nouveau de son isolement et de sa dépression. Mais, si à présent, Draco le déteste, ça voudrait dire qu'il l'avait aimé un jour. **(2)** Cette pensée lui réchauffe le coeur.

Pour terminer ensuite sur l'acceptation. Alors, cette fois, c'est Harry qui fait sortir Ron, en ville, en boîte, en randonnée, chez lui ou chez le roux. Il lie même une amitié avec Blaise, parce que même s'il est l'ami de ce con de Draco, il est cool quand même. Certes, il a toujours des regrets mais il arrive à surmonter sa rupture. Il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre, Draco n'est pas le seul gars de la Terre.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

(1) diminutif de 'asexuel'

(2) Paraphrase de Bigflo et Oli. D'ailleurs, j'ai failli mettre leur chanson Raccroche en titre

* * *

*va se cacher* Le prochain sera mieux que ça, promis... (c'est pas trop dur de faire mieux en fait XD)


	12. Close to you

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Close to you**

* * *

 _Un an plus tard._

La radio diffuse une chanson d'amour, elle sent l'été et la joie de vivre ; la chanteuse a la voix quelque peu nasillarde mais Harry trouve cela mignon. Empilant les assiettes sur le plan de travail en inox, il remet le lave-vaisselle en marche, puis vérifiant que personne n'est dans la pièce, il se met à chanter à voix haute – et très faux : tous les clients sont partis, la boutique ferme dans une demie heure et Pansy est dans la salle, partie nettoyer les tables. Il désinfecte méticuleusement les plans de travail, vide les poubelles et commence à nettoyer le sol – il lui reste juste à nettoyer les égouts et il aura fini – quand Pansy passe la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

« On a un client, Harry. Une gaufre au Nutella, une chocolatine et un chocolat chaud. Tu le sers, moi je finis de nettoyer la salle et... euh, tu chantes très faux ! »

Harry lui fait une grimace. Il voudrait lui jeter un torchon à la figure mais la porte est déjà refermée. Fais chier. Il aurait pu fermer vingt minute plus tôt, le dimanche est un jour assez creux, parfois ils pouvaient même fermer trois quart-d'heures en avance ! Délaissant son balai, il se lave les mains puis saisit un plateau et deux petites assiettes. _Il a intérêt à être mignon ce con !_ pense t-il en étalant le Nutella. Son estomac crie famine, il n'a rien avalé mis à par un croissant au début de son service, ce matin. Harry enclenche la machine et pose une grande tasse sous le jet brûlant de lait et chocolat. _Vivement qu'il parte, je vais rentrer chez moi et finir en boule sur mon canapé, je suis crevé !_ Il est en repos à partir de demain et ce pour deux jours, il s'est déjà prévu un programme qui consiste à rester le plus longtemps possible dans son canapé et de battre son record de sommeil d'affilé, qui est de quinze heures pour le moment.

Il a quitté la fac pour travailler, son compte en banque passait son temps à pleurnicher et les études ne lui convenaient plus, pas pour cette année en tout cas. Cela lui rappelait trop sa dépression passée, son ancienne relation bizarrement et voir tout ce monde l'effrayait quelques peu. Au moins, là, en cuisine, il est bien : il s'occupe de la plonge, de ranger les livraisons et de préparer les commandes, il ne voit personne sauf Pansy, la nièce du patron et Luna, la deuxième employée complètement loufoque, ou quelques clients les rares fois où il va servir. Parfait, vraiment.

Le chocolat a fini de couler, Harry place la tasse sur sa coupole, ajoute deux serviettes, des petits gâteaux ainsi que des couverts ; d'un pied, il pousse la porte donnant sur la salle de service et en profite pour se faufiler tant qu'elle est ouverte. La pièce est plutôt sombre, il faudrait qu'il pense à rallumer les lumières ; dehors la pluie crépite sur les vitres et il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues. Harry grimace en se disant qu'il a une dizaine de minutes de marche à pied à faire sous ce temps. _Pense à ton canapé moelleux, à la douche chaude qui t'attend, à toutes les viennoiseries que tu pourras récupérer et que tu vas te baffrer comme un bienheureux pendant deux jours. Reste fort, reste calme._ C'est en s'avançant vers la table qu'il capte les cheveux du client. D'un blond pas très commun, presque blanc, ils accrocheraient la lumière s'il y a avait un seul rayon de soleil. Ses jambes tremblent sous lui et le plateau vibre quelque peu, il prie pour que ses mains ne le trahisse pas et s'avance à petit pas vers la table. Le jeune homme semble plongé dans un livre, ses cheveux cachent la moitié de son visage, ne laissant que sa mâchoire et ses lèvres apparaître, son polo vert est la seule touche de couleur parmi ses vêtements noirs, et...

Harry pose assez brusquement le plateau sur la table, les assiettes se rencontrent et la tasse saute. Heureusement rien ne tombe, le brun serait presque fier de lui, lui qui détient le record de vaisselle cassée. C'est quand _**il**_ relève la tête que le cœur de Harry s'arrête.

« Draco ! s'écrie t-il, sûr de lui à présent.

\- Harry ! » l'imite le blond, d'un air moqueur. **(1)**

Le dénommé le fixe comme s'il est un extraterrestre. C'est tellement bizarre de le voir après autant de temps... Draco n'a pas tellement changé, peut-être qu'il est un peu plus maigre que dans son souvenir, ses cheveux sont légèrement plus long mais il est toujours tout en noir – ou presque, se corrige t-il en notant son polo vert.

« Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui... Oui. Vas-y. »

Draco lui fait un geste flou de la main et touille son chocolat, les yeux dans le vague. Harry revient avec une grande tasse de thé, un croissant, un muffin aux trois chocolats et un cookie. Ron a quelque peu déteint sur lui.

« Comment tu vas ? demande Harry avant de mordre dans son croissant.

\- Bien. Enfin, je pense que ça va : si je suis toujours en vie et que j'arrive à me lever le matin, c'est que ça va... Je suppose. Tout compte fait, je déprime un peu en ce moment, ça doit être le temps. Et toi ? »

Son regard est toujours obstinément plongé dans sa tasse, sa bouche est tordu en un pli amer. Il semble avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Harry hésite à saisir la main du blond, puis finalement, il effleure seulement le dos de sa main. Draco semble sortir de sa torpeur et retire brusquement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Parle-moi, Draco, je te sens tellement éteint... ça fait peur. »

La bouche de Draco tremble, il crispe ses poings sur la table puis s'affale sur sa chaise, soudainement détendu. Un sourire mélancolique se dessine sur ses lèvres, il soupire.

« Je suis retourné avec Tom. » **(2)**

Harry écarquille les yeux, et fait un énorme effort pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche en grand et ravale sa bouchée. Au passage, il boit une gorgée de thé et, une fois assuré que tout ceci ne sera pas rejeté, il croasse :

« Quoi ?

\- Je suis retourné avec Tom... Mais pas longtemps, seulement une semaine, par là. Non, en fait, même un jour, c'est trop long. »

Draco a un rire désabusé et touille plus fort dans sa tasse. Se mord les lèvres et hausse les sourcils, puis les épaules et finit par enfin lever les yeux vers Harry après avoir découvert une nouvelle prophétie dans le liquide couleur châtaigne.

« Tu vois, je me suis dis qu'en allant à la source du problème, je changerais peut-être ma _nature..._

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai cassé le nez le troisième soir. »

Harry a un petit rire. Il se caresse la barbe d'un air distrait tandis que Draco regarde par la fenêtre.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal, lâche subitement le blond.

\- Je te pardonne, sourit Harry, toujours en caressant sa joue rugueuse.

\- Au fait, ça te va bien la barbe, ça te donne un air... »

Draco pince les lèvres, retenant un mot de justesse. Sexy, suppose le brun, un peu fier.

« Un air... sauvage, finit par dire le blond, les joues un peu plus colorées.

\- Merci. Le vert fait ressortir tes yeux au fait. »

Draco laisse échapper un gloussement puis cale son menton dans sa main et fixe Harry d'un air intéressé. De profondes cernes marquent son regard.

« Tu deviens quoi ? demande Harry, le nez dans son assiette, tout en dépiautant son croissant, gêné.

\- J'ai obtenu ma L2 d'art, j'ai acheté un chat, je me suis inscrit dans un club de salsa avec Ginny et puis, j'ai enfin réussi à casser le nez à Tom

Cette dernière partie de phrase arrache un nouveau sourire amusé à Harry.

« Et toi ?

\- Je taffe dans une boulangerie comme tu peux le voir, je me suis mis à la muscu une fois par mois – te moques pas, c'est méga dur – et puis j'emmerde le monde entier, ils peuvent tous aller se faire voir, même toi, je supporte vraiment plus personne – enfin, si mais elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Tu l'as appelé comment ton chat ?

C'est au tour de Draco de laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Potter. J'adore crier son nom... quand je l'engueule bien sûr. »

Harry rougit furieusement. Il a l'impression de se retrouver pour la première fois devant Draco, son assurance l'a quitté et il redevient un garçon timide. Et cela rappelle forcément à Harry les premiers mois de leur relation... Quand ils passaient des journées englués au canapé à se gaver de pizza et de série, quand ils s'envoyaient des messages mignons, à sourire niaisement et à avoir le cœur qui battait vite, quand il n'y avait pas le sexe entre eux. C'étaient en fait leurs moments les plus heureux, ils profitaient juste de la présence l'un de l'autre, ils se nourrissaient d'amour, de pizza et de coca. Maintenant que Harry s'en rappelait, l'ambiance se dégradait à chaque fois qu'il était question de contact intime rapproché entre eux, maintenant cela lui apparaissait évident que Draco faisait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours quand Harry forçait le passage des préliminaires. Le blond devenait sombre et froid, il lui parlait quasiment à peine, puis les choses de tassaient et... il y avait eu leur rupture juste après leur première fois. Harry avait été tellement bête de ne pas s'en apercevoir, quel con !

Au début de leur relation, ils avaient des positions radicalement opposés concernant le sexe. Draco voyait ça comme un corvée, un acte sale et dégoûtant et dénué de tout amour – et Harry soupçonnait qu'il pensât toujours la même chose – tandis que le brun voyait le fait de faire l'amour comme un acte d'amour, justement, comme un moment privilégié de partage et de communion entre les deux parties ou un moment agréable entre adultes consentants quant il s'agissait de plans culs. Mais depuis Draco, tout était remis en question. Harry ne voulait que le bonheur de son (ex) petit-ami, hors quoique ce soit de sexuel incluant la pénétration rendait Draco malheureux. Harry était-il prêt à « renoncer » à sa sexualité ?

Et s'ils trouvaient d'autres occupations à deux, et s'ils trouvaient des compromis autre que portant sur le sexuel, et si ces choses-là les satisfaisaient tous les deux ? S'ils se remettaient ensemble, ils leur faudrait envisager une toute nouvelle vie de couple pour être épanouis. Ensuite, il n'y avait que la pénétration qui gênait Draco, il trouvait les préliminaires géniaux (quand il en avait envie, bien sûr) et était réceptif aux caresses !

Harry soupire. Pourquoi vouloir a tout prix se ranger dans une case ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix nommer cela ? Il ne renoncerait pas à sa sexualité, il la vivrait autrement, comme Draco qui vivrait autrement son asexualité. Point à la ligne, c'est réglé.

Il avait longuement pensé à Draco durant cette année, il avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois une nouvelle vision de leur relation, si Draco avait été _différent_ ou si lui-même l'aurait été. Puis, il avait fini par accepter la décision de son ex-petit ami. C'étaient des choses de la vie qui arrivaient, Draco lui avait apporté beaucoup de points positifs, ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble puis tait venu le moment de se quitter... même si cela était un adieu déchirant. Quoique, pas un adieu, plutôt un au revoir, médite t-il en considérant le blond devant lui.

A t-il envie de se remettre avec Draco ? Et Draco, en a t-il envie ? Pourquoi devraient-ils se remettre ensemble après leurs comportements de connards l'un envers l'autre ? Harry soupire une nouvelle fois.

« Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je... c'est compliqué. Dis, t'as pensé à te remettre avec moi parfois ? se lance timidement le brun.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Le ton agressif de Draco dissuade Harry qui se rétracte, mais le blond se lance :

« A vrai dire, j'y ai pensé tous les jours. A une certaine période, j'en dormais plus. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais fait ça, j'étais prêt à revenir avec toi, même si cela indiquait que j'allais sûrement me forcer – ne me coupe pas, Harry, j'ai pas fini – à coucher. Puis, je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien que je fasse des compromis pour ne pas finir seul et mal aimé. Je mérite l'amour d'une personne digne de moi, ajoute t-il d'un air hautain qui fait sourire Harry. Et puis, j'ai arrêté d'y penser. C'est fait, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

 _Oh Merlin, serait-ce une proposition dite de manière tordue ?_

« Tu peux ou tu ne veux pas ? demande prudemment Harry, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je ne peux pas, car cela ne dépend pas de mon unique volonté. La tienne entre aussi en jeu. »

 _Merlin, oui ! Il veut se remettre avec moi ! Enfin, je crois, on dirait, ça semble tout comme._ Harry se retient de sautiller sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il réagirait comme cela, il pensait qu'il avait tiré un trait (en pointillé, certes) sur leur histoire.

« Et... Et si je te disais que je voudrais revenir avec toi, et si je te disais que j'avais complètement revu certaines de les priorités, que je vois les choses sous un nouvel angle – un angle qui se rapproche du tien ?

\- Je te dirais que t'es un sacré connard de ne pas pris conscience ça avant et d'avoir attendu un an et demi. »

Le grand sourire de Draco, qu'il essaie de masquer derrière sa tasse, jure avec son ton glacial. Son regard semble moins éteint, à vrai dire il pétille et Harry laisse aussi un sourire gagner ses lèvres. Tout irait bien maintenant.

 **F I N**

* * *

(1) C'est une scène dans HP6 avec Harry et le professeur Slughorn, je l'adore x)

(2) Et là, je me suis vraiment demandée ce qui m'avait pris d'écrire ça...

* * *

Je suis toute émue, c'est la fin de mon histoire, c'est une partie de ma vie que j'ai mis ici, ça fait bizarre ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin

Bisous bisous, prenez soin de vous


End file.
